


Beta's Path

by korydwen (melusinezar)



Category: BTOB, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusinezar/pseuds/korydwen
Summary: Namjoon chose the BTS pack. Jin would have rejoice if at the same time, his own mark hadn't finally disappeared. As a packless beta now, Jin has to face himself and his true desires, while learning to be a part of BTS, the idol group, while not being a part of the pack anymore.As his world expands outside of his ex-pack, Seokjin meets new people, learns new things, and grows to love the most important person in his life. Himself.Fanfiction of the fanfiction Hidden Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610472) by [LadyPrussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia). 



> I am not usually a fan of the a/b/o trope. Hell I'm not even a BTS fan. But Prussia's Hidden Omega fic on ao3 has given depth ti a trope/concept i always found promising but never satisfyingly done. It also made me bias Jin.
> 
> So I asked her if I could write a fanfic of her fanfic and she said yes.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story.
> 
> Important disclaimer : if Prussia gave me some tiny spoilers about Jin (mostly practical details and some more info about how the rules of her universe work), she didn't say anything about the plot. So I don't know who Namjoon will choose in her fic nor what will happen with the BTS pack.

Seokjin should have seen it coming.

They all tried to reassure him, to tell him it wasn't that easy to fight against it. Yet he should have noticed that the lingering presence in his mind and under his skin of BTS was fading away. When the bite completely disappear, he didn't even realize it immediately. He was too busy being cuddled into oblivion in the arms of the JYJ/TVXQ pack. When they drove him back to the BTS dorm, and he was left alone in front of the door, that's when it hit him.

The buzzing tension of the BTS pack was gone. His hand shook as he pushed the key in to unlock the door and go inside, stumbling toward the bathroom so he could look the confirmation in the mirror.

Horror, shame, guilt froze him in front of the sink as his eyes fixed the reflexion of his neck. 

The skin was smooth and untarnished. The mark of Yoongi's teeth not even a ghost memory anymore in his flesh. He didn't know what happened. How could he not realize that the bite had disappeared ? And why now ? Why not sooner when the pack was all scattered into others, it would have made more sense then. They were all growing and healing away from eachothers and their toxicity. But they had gotten better. They were courting Namjoon and it was going well. So why did his body threw the towel and made him quit it ?

The answer came faster than he thought. He heard the pack coming back in the dorm, with his ears, something he would have feel in his mind before. Their voices were excited, their steps loud and happy. Namjoon laughs sounded euphoric. And Seokjin was still unable to move.

Finally they spotted him as Taehyung and Jimin passed in front of the bathroom. They didn't realize either. They were too happy. Jimin's smile was so bright when he told him.

« Namjoon chose us ! BTS is complete ! »

He tried to smile, and he must have vaguely succeeded as the younger ones kept giggling and grabbed his arms, making him finally move from his spot to drag him into the living room, to the others.

When they all turned toward him, he raised his hand to hide his neck. Alas, he saw Yoongi's and Namjoon ecstatic smiles still and fade. Befor thy could say anything, Jin walked toward the omega and hugged him, whispering a congratulation in his ear. He then turned toward Yoongi, begging him to not say anything, not right now. The pack alpha was still silent for a few second before he gave him a tiny nod, eyes looking away. Jin swallowed his anguish and found some strength to push a joke through his lips. They all partied and he tried to make it as crazy as possible, pushing Namjoon in the center, making him th focus of everyone, so he could maintain the semblance of illusion just for a little while longer.

It's only once they were all bundled in the nest, once they were all asleep and he could feel the loneliness take over him like a wave, that the tears blurred his eyes and rolled on his cheeks. The pack was back together and he was ruining everything.

\----

Namjoon can barely sleep. The day has been quite eventful and he feels torn. Finally feeling Yoongi's teeth bite into his forearm, finally feeling the wave of belonging rush over him and the bright, bubbling, happy, presence of the others in his mind was maybe the happiest moment in his life. They weren't all physically present when it happened, but they all came rushing from their various practices when they felt him in their mind. 

And yet, more negative feelings are clouding what he was hoping would be the most perfect day. Still new to the sensations of the pack bond, Namjoon didn't realize that someone was missing. As he wakes up, skin tingling from those new emotions, he sees that Seokjin isn't in the nest anymore.

He finds him crying alone, sitting miserably on the floor of the kitchen. Namjoon's heart breaks at the sight, and he kneels in front of him, holding his hands as the beta cries. 

« It's not your fault, hyung. » the omega says in his softest voice, trying to comfort his friend. That only makes Seokjin curl on himself and Namjoon gets closer, wrapping his arms around the shaking shoulders, wishing he could take the pain away through his love. He murmurs mindlessly into Seokjin's hair, trying to console him through telling him the story of Zelo (without naming him). That they love him and that things will be okay.

After a few minutes, the beta calms down and Namjoon offers him to go back to the nest. Seokjin shakes his head. 

« It hurts too much... Gosh, how did you do it, Joonie ? » his voice breaks and his head falls back on the omega's shoulder, riding another wave of sobs.

Namjoon gently makes him stand up, guiding him toward the spare nest. It feels weird to be back there and he swallows hard as they stand in front of the door. Seokjin feels his hand tightens nervously on his shoulders and realize where Namjoon is guiding them. 

« No. » he says firmly and worrying about Namjoon takes momentarily priority on his own feelings. He takes the lead, still half-hugged by the omega, and bring them to the living room where they fall on the couch.

Namjoon's relief is tangible and it makes Seokjin feels both a bit better and a bit worse. There's still scars that will need to heal. And he's only bringing one more.

They end up laying on the big couch, Namjoon bigspooning him. His embrace is warm and soft and it's not so different from how they used to feel. Except now, both of them realize how much they were wishing to be members of the same pack.

« Maybe we can court you now » Namjoon says out loud, a brush of air on Seokjin's ear. 

« Why would you want to court me when I just rejected all of you... » the beta replies, his voice full of sadness. « Just when you got your bite, I fuck it all up. I don't deserve you guys to court me. »

The omega's arms tighten around the beta, pushing his face against the nape of his neck. Minutes pass as he keeps trying to comfort him, to tell him that even if he's not part of the pack, he's still part of BTS.

« And if you're happier with the TVXQ pack, it's for the best. And we will support you no matter what. »

Seokjin falls silent for a while, turning his mind toward the older pack who took care of him in the last months. He wishes he could feel as certain as Namjoon about their desire to court him. Right now, he's doubting everything.

And then, the horrible possibility hits him.

« What if I'm a serial beta ? » he gasps, cold horror freezing his heart.

« A what ? » Namjoon asks, as he has never heard of that term before. Seokjin's body gets agitated in his embrace, his voice rising in pitch as he starts to explain, hands getting wild.

« A serial beta. The worst of betas. They keep going from pack to pack when they feel those packs need help but can never settle for one and everytime things start to go well, they reject the bite and go find another pack. I don't want to be a serial beta, Namjoon ! I don't want to be wandering for my entire life and forever ! »

Namjoon tries his best soothing him, holding him tighter.

« You're not a serial beta, hyung. » 

Unfortunately, Seokjin's mind can't stop spiraling. He brutally wriggles his way out of Namjoon's arms, suddenly unable to endure his gentle touch. His voice is harsh and his pitch higher as panic makes him yell.

« You don't know ! I lost my mark right when you got yours, right when the pack was whole and healthy again ! And now I'm drawn to a pack who has no beta and who needs one ! That's typical serial beta ! »

Usually Namjoon would have put this on Jin's non-serious overreactions but the usual sweet rose scent was turning sour. He wants to reach for the beta again, to hold him, to hug away his worries and pain, but he doesn't dare since Seokjin tore himself from him a second ago. He tries to center him, like he did with Yongguk when he found him in the middle of a panic attack in the studio, but nothing seems to work and Seokjin's breath gets more and more erratic. Soon, his anguished ramble is stopped by the lack of breath reaching his lungs.

It's late, and Namjoon is too tired to know what to do. As he's still trying to talk to the beta, his own voice gets laced with a hint of panic. That's only when two women put their hands on his shoulders and gently push him away that he realizes they weren't alone anymore. It takes a few seconds for Namjoon to refocus on the rest of the room and see that the rest of BTS is there too. 

« How long ? » Namjoon finall manages to ask.

« A while. » Replies Yoongi, avoiding his gaze. « I called the ambulance when none of you two answered us when we woke up from Seokjin's shouts. »

The omega's eyes widen. Now he feels how fast his heart is beating, how sweaty his palms are. One of the nurse is looking at him, trying to catch his gaze. When their eyes meet, she asks him a few questions, checking on him before declaring he seems ok but probably should get an appointment with his regular doctor.

For Seokjin unfortunately, they watch them taking him to the ambulance then driving him to the hospital.


	2. chapter 2

Jin wakes up in a hospital room, feeling drowsy from the calming meds. He recognizes the smell and the slightly grating sheets on his skin, which compensate the blur in his eyes and his brain. It takes him a few minutes to clear it away. He feels weirdly calm, even though a faded thunder seems to be running deep in his skin. He guesses it's the effect of the meds. 

A soft knock on the door and he doesn't have the time to respond that a doctor barges in, followed by another one, much younger, probably a student, and a nurse. Seokjin weakly look at them, the usual knot in his stomach that alway appear when he's facing alone this kind of situation... strangely absent. It's trying to tie itself but it's prevented. « Those meds are really effective » he mumbles more to himself than for the newcomers, but inadvertently loud enough that he makes them smile softly at him.

There's something soothing in the low rumble in the doctor's voice, as he explains that the kind of distress Soekjin felt was normal and that he shouldn't feel bad for reacting the way he did. Seokjin learns that it often happens when a bite disappear, although the extent it happened to him can be explain by his history with anxiety.

The doctor's expression changes slightly when Jin asks with a shaky voice if he'll get better soon. After a pause, the doctor takes a step closer, his voice still being its warm professional self, but with a hint of sadness.

« It depends, but I'm optimistic for you. It will certainly get a lot easier once you're packed again, and with such a nice gentleman like you, I'm sure it won't take long. »

Well Seokjin wishes he could share his optimism. He doesn't have the time to ponder on it once the doctor left because he already has another visitor. And to his biggest surprise, it's Yoongi.

The alpha stares at him as he closes the door behind him. The beta can't hold his gaze and quickly avert his eyes. There's an awkward silent as Yoongi sits on the chair next to the bed and Soekjin keeps looking away. He feels so weak right now, laying in this bed. A surge of annoyance rise in his heart and he grabs the remote that at least can make him sit upright in the bed, letting the purr of the machine thicken the awkwardness of the silence.

The knots that weren't tying up earlier in Seokjin's stomach seem to find their way again as the meds are starting to wear off, and the silence gets more tensed. He can smell – he knows it too well – that the alpha is mad. And it adds a layer of fear on top of his shame. Finally – thankfully – Jin finds the courage to speak.

« I'm sorry... » Neither expected the sob that chokes the beta's voice. Jin bites his bottom lip, closing his eyes. Yoongi hesitantly puts his hand on the blanket, near Seokjin's, like he wants to hold it but doesn't dare.

« Don't be. »

« You're mad. » And Jin would be mad too if he could stop shaking.

This time, Yoongi's hand touches the beta's.

« I'm mad but not at you. We... I didn't treat you right. But that's not on you. That's on me. »

Jin wishes he could stay calm, or mad. He doesn't know. Instead he clings on Yoongi's hand, the memory of his presence under his skin like a cold ghost haunting him and reminding him of its abscence. 

«  We won't be courting you. »

He expected it. He knew it. It still hurts too much to hear it.

The alpha hates himself for it. For putting the beta who tried so hard all those years to compensate all his wrongdoings. He doesn't say it out loud, because this moment shouldn't be about him, but looking at the older man, he feels so much shame it took him everything, every last bit of will to be a better man, a better alpha, to come to this room and say this to him. His fingers tightens around Seokjin as the beta asks in the most defeated voice « Why ? »

« Because you rejected us. »

Seokjin curls on himself, hiding his eyes behind his free hand, tears rolling on his cheeks. Yoongi mentally slaps himself and his mind goes on a rabid run to find a way to soften the blow he inadvertently gave to his hyung. Softly, carefully, he touches the fingers behind which Seokjin is hiding his pain, making him look at him and offering him the softest smile he can achieve.

« Namjoon was unclaimed so it was different but you... You should listen to yourself, hyung. If your beta rejected us... rejected me... You should listen to it. You suffered long enough in silence. You deserve to... to be loved the way you should. »

Their eyes finally meet, and Jin's absence in Yoongi's mind is the most painful at this moment as he looks into those beautiful dark orbs, turned red by tears.

« I'm the one who failed you, not the other way around. I'm the one who didn't provide you with... with the pack you needed. You didn't... »

And Seokjin saw something he never thought he would see in his life. A tear falling down Yoongi's cheek.

« You didn't abandonned us, hyung. You freed yourself. »

The hug surprises the alpha and he tenses up but doesn't make a move to push the beta away. Not when he is full blown sobbing against his shoulder and wetting his shirt with his tears. Not when the smell of roses fills his nose with their sweetness, and regret reminds him how much he took it for granted and how much he will miss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ended a bit shorter than planned but I need to do a bit more research for the next part (also I'm still pondering about the angle to use for it)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one :) Yoongi isn't completely "redeemed" but I wanted him to have matured a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Jin doesn't stay long in the hospital as he gets out the second day after entering. His manager and Bang PD are waiting for him in the lobby with a smile and gently guide him to the parking lot and the car. 

Jin gets on the backseat and automatically put on his seatbelt. But the manager doesn't start the car immediately.

« Is something wrong ? » he asks anxiously, all the emotions of the past days still raw under his skin.

« We just need to know where you want us to drive you. » the manager says, turned over his seat, looking at him with a friendly smile.

« I don't understand. » Jin answers, confusion laced in his voice. « The dorm is where I live. » A pause. The idol swallows thickly, searching his manager and producer's face. « I know I'm not part of the pack anymore but I'm still part of the group. You didn't kick Namjoon out, you won't kick me out either. Right ? »

He's trying to hold himself under control and he's 99% sure they didn't kick him out. Things with their leader were far worse and they didn't kick him out. Bang PD gets flustered for a second before getting his professional benevolent mask back on his face.

« Of course you are. I just thought that it might be hard for you to live with the pack again. » Jin breathes better once again. Tohis surprise he gets handed a pair of keys. « So I'm giving you this. It's the keys to the apatment Namjoon was staying dring his courting. If you ever get overwhelmed or unconfortable in the dorm, I want you to know that this apartment is yours now. Don't hesitate to go there if you need space. »

Jin's fingers close around the keys, staring at them for a few seconds, a lump in his throat. With a nod he signals he understands and put them in his bag.

« Thank you. But for now I can't... I don't want to be alone. »

The men on the front seats both nod and with that, stat the engine. Jin let himself slouch on his seat, silent for the entirety of the drive.

His arrival at the dorm is awkward and makes Seokjin question if he shouldn't have immediately accepted Bang PD's offer to go to the apartment. 

The whole pack is present, standing or sitting uncomfortably in the living room as Seokjin enters. They're all either avoiding to look at him or the sadness in their eyes, and the betrayal he is certain is there too, makes shame crawl under his skin. He wants to say something, crack a joke, run away, anything that would break this unbearable tension in the room. Then, bless him, Jimin takes a deep breath and finally locks eyes with him. The beta can feel his eyes welling as the omega gives him his angelic smile and walks to him to take his hand. Seokjin noisily sniffles and Jimin hugs him as tight as he can, digging his face into the beta's neck. Hoseok and Namjoon's scents soon enveloppe him as they join into the hug, wrapping their long arms around their oldest member. Seokjin swallows back his tears, inhaling the smoothing scent of the three men. For a minute, he feels like he's not alone in the world.  
It's a good thing they are still holding him close as he raises his head from their necks and sees Jungkook angrily walking out of the room. Watching the maknae storm out is a stab in Seokjin's heart, and seeing Taehyung avoiding to look at him makes the beta cling harder on Jimin. Yoongi looks the least affected by all this, and Seokjin realises that the alpha is at peace with his decision to not court him again. 

It hurts. One of the reason he wanted to come back to the dorm was because he still had the crazy hope he will make Yoongi change his mind. That all of this is just a mistake and that they can try again, if only they give him a second chance.

« You can sleep in the nest of your choice, hyung. » is all the pack alpha says, earning multple confused looks from the rest of the pack. « You may not be part of the pack anymore, but I won't make the same mistake twice. » he adds, a bit defensive under their gaze. «  The doctors said you were vulnerable and so... you should... you know... Do what you think is best for you. » 

Seokjin never thought he would see Yoongi stammer one day. He numbly nods, slowly disentangling himself from the reassuring hug. None of the three men let him completely go.

« Thank you, Yoongi. I'll sleep with you guys tonight. » his voice shakes a bit as he says it. « Nobody wants me to get stupid again right ? » he tries to joke but it falls flat. Jimin glues himself to his side.

« Do you want to cook something ? I can help you. »

« I'll help you too ! » jumps in Namjoon. And despite knowing how much he's a disaster in the kitchen, right now Seokjin can't care. He'll cling to that little sense of normalcy for now, and leads the two omega to what was his kingdom until now.

 

The next days are maybe the worst, and surely the weirdest in Seokjin's life. They're all walking on eggshells around eachother, Jungkook has his hormonal treatment on him all the time as he can barely control the anger oozing from him, making Seokjin trying to avoid him as much as he can. Taehyung finally talked to him but the way his scent turns so sad when he's close to him is unbearable for the beta. 

Despite being given a break by the company to mourn their pack rupture, they all end up in the practice room to work off the awkwardness. Turns out, dancing, singing, recording all together is much easier than living together when the wound is still so fresh. 

It's not long though until the TVXQ/JYJ pack come to ring at the dorm's door to officially offer to court Seokjin. Three days actually. Thirty minutes after the beta called them to tell them what happened.

« We were getting worried when we saw on the news you were hospitalized, but when we went there you were already discharged. » Junsu pouts, the whole pack sitting around the BTS living room, making the younger group in varying states of nervousness.

« I'm sorry, I should have called you sooner. » says Seokjin apologetically. « It was just... a lot. »

« It's okay » the soothing voice of Junsu caressing the beta's heart. A look toward their leader and the pack alpha clears up his voice. Gently, he takes Seokjin's hand in his, stroking the long fingers with his thumb.

« We've been very happy to have you with us in the last months. It would be lying to say that we weren't hoping for some way to have you with us even more. But we also know that you don't owe us anything. » Seokjin opens his mouth but the alpha didn't let him talk. He looks deeply into the beta's eyes, unwavering. «  You don't, Seokin. You don't owe anyone anything. » He waits until the younger finally nods, reminded that he's the one who is making the decisions here.

« So, Seokjin, would you accept for us to court you ? »

Warmth spreads from his hand to his heart and his body, and he can't hide the small smile to stretch his lips. He tries to bite it, to not make it too obvious because BTS are watching them and he can't help the guilt to linger when he thinks about them.

« Yes. » When his head gets gently craddled between hands and soft kisses are put on his cheeks and lips, Seokjin forgets about them for a few second, the softness of the embrace overwhelming his senses.

It's only when the older pack take their leave that he notices that both Taehyung and Jungkook have locked themselves in the nest. 

After that, Seokjin decides to accept their CEO's offer and to leave the dorm. His bags lays in front of the door and Namjoon, who has driven him there, decides to give him a tour of the apartment, pretending he needs to get some of his stuff back that he hadn't had the time to move after he got his bite. 

As the omega collect some of his product he left in the bathroom, the beta can't help but feel uneasy. The warm feeling of being offered to be courted by TVXQ is fading away, and he's not certain why there's a bitter taste on his tongue.

« We should name it the « courting flat » » Seokjin comments under his breath. Namjoon gives him a bit too forceful smile.

« That would suits it yeah. »

The omega puts his bottles of shampoo in his bag then collects the different gifts he had received from all the five packs that courted him. That's how it made sense for Seokjin.

He feels jealous.

And it's showing on his face enough because Namjoon asks him what's bothering him as he makes him sit on the couch.

« You had so many packs courting you... And you deserved it » he adds quickly, when he sees the odd look on the omega's face. « I just... I'm scared. »

Namjoon gets closer to him.

« Why ? »

The beta takes a deep breath, trying to put his thoughts and feelings in order.

« What if they're just a rebound ? What if my inner beta doesn't choose them and I end up all alone ? Or worse it choose them because they're the only ones offering ? I love them but what if... What if I don't « love » them ? I'll just end up unpacked and alone... I told you nobody would want to court me. Nobody wants to court a beta who jumped ship when everything was finally being alright. »

The omega's mouth opens and close several times. He doesn't know what to answer to his friend. It took him a very long time to accept that people might actually want him and that was why they were courting him. As he recalls his time with each of them, he can't help but blush. Yeah, he understands that Seokjin's insecurities aren't settled desite being courted by a pack that truly cares about him. Out of answers, he just hugs him. 

« Maybe it's because nobody wants to fuck with TVXQ. Considering what they went through, and how legendary they are maybe they think they don't stand a chance. Plus, maybe more will come to you soon. It has been barely a week hyung. And you're not going to TVXQ right away either. I'm sure there's plenty of packs who want you, they're just giving you the space to mourn before coming to you. » Deep down, Namjoon is also hoping that they'll have enough time to convince Yoongi to reconsider is refusal of re-courting their beta. 

Jin snorts, not really convinced but deciding to hold onto that thought for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super satisfied with this chapter but that's also because I can't wait to go for the meatier part of the fic that is coming in the next chapter.
> 
> I still hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me your opinions and feeligns in the comments !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nnnngh I'm really really not pleased with this chapter but I was blocking way too much on it so I needed to move things forward.

Going to live back to JYJ/TVXQ's place feels both familiar and strange. He was there not that long ago and it's easy to find his place again in the pack, especially as they are being much more open and forward with Seokjin now that they are officially courting him.

There's a weight on the beta's shoulder he can't shake off. And to his surprise, the older pack sense it almost immediately.

« You're having second thoughts. » Changmin states simply one night, his fingers gently playing with the young beta's hair. Seokjin opens his mouth to say something, to deny it, but no sound come s out.

The rest of the pack who was snuggling him are silent, waiting. Yunho's soft hands are still resting on the beta's thigh. Seokjin completely blanks out. He wants to say that no, he's not having second thoughts, that he wants to choose them. The thought of rejecting them brings tears in his eyes, and tightens his throat.

« I... I don't... » he tries then stops, a sob cutting him. 

« Hey hey, it's ok. » Jaejoong crawls up, putting his hand on Jin's cheek, caressing away the dampness. 

« Please don't hate me... » Seokjin manages to get out, full sobbing now and five pairs of arms hold him closer, offering their love and comfort.

« You're still mourning, baby. Give yourself more time. » Changmin whispers in his ear. Seokjin nods weakly. He's trying to calm his mind and his feelings, but his fears are pushing against the cracks of his heart and getting louder everyday.

It doesn't help at all that a lot of fans don't understand what's going on.

Seokjin tried to avoid reading their comments at first, but as he gets back to work with the rest of BTS, they are hard to avoid. Most of them aren't ill intentioned, merely asking out loud why Jin left the pack when Namjoon joined it. Why would his bite disappear suddenly ? Jin discovers that a lot of fans had noticed it was fading but the popular theory was it was because Jin was worried Namjoon would leave them for good. So they were expecting the omega to choose BTS and everything would get back on track and all would be good.

All he can read on the fancafe is either they feel betrayed by him for leaving the BTS pack, and suspicious that he hasn't joined the JYJ/TVXQ one yet. After all, he has spent months with them. Why would he reject them ? And then there was the comments suspicious of the older pack's motives and influence about BTS' popularity.

It's a mess and fuels Seokjin's shame, he becomes blind to the numerous supportive messages fans try to send him in this whirlwind.

Bang PD tries to check on him but Seokjin just clam up. At least until something he was really looking for way before all this happened, finally arrives.

He's going to the jungle.

Packing his bag for his trip on a tropical island for the show Law of The Jungle is a breath of apparent control. He remembers so clearly when his manager told him about the invitation and the beta has bothered everyone to make it happen for weeks. Even if he will not be able to do the full show because of their concerts, he still wanted to do it dearly. And now, it seems like a godsend. 

He kisses goodbye to TVXQ at their dorm, one of their hoodie, with all their scent on it, secured in his suitcase because even if he doesn't know what his inner beta is doing, he still feels better and calmer knowing they care for him.

As the plane takes off, Jin wonders if he really should be doing this. Everything is happening so fast, doing a tv show that loses you on deserted island might not be the smartest thing to do. Thanfully, meeting the staff pushes his worries away. It's work, and right now he knows that the only good thing happening to him is his work. And as he finds himself surrounded by people all from different packs, he weirdly feels less alone.

The first day of filming is a pretty normal one. He meets the rest of the cast and the excitment of everyone is so contagious he's soon vibrating with anticipation. They all deflate a bit when they get stranded in the middle of the ocean on a wooden platform though. Jin tries to cheer everyone up and put on his professional face, getting his BTS lightiscks out, making everyone sing their fanchants and it's weird and incredibly heartwarming to see all the cast humouring him like they do.

As the wind and water whistle around him, Jin feels his stress slowly fade away. The filming staff is on one side of the platform, and the cast are busying themselves, trying to catch fish and squid, Solbi desperately trying to light a fire. As hours go, Jin finds himself on cooking duty with Sleepy, a famous beta rapper. 

When they first met a few days before leaving for their jungle adventure, Sleepy acted very shy toward Seokjin, calling him a celebrity and almost treating him as if he was the sunbae. It had been so weird to Jin. Now that he's being somewhat alone with the older rapper, he wants to say something nice to him. That's why he started talking about how Sleepy discovered Namjoon and recommended him to Bighit. 

« You know, without you there wouldn't be BTS. » 

Sleepy smiles shyly, face covered in squid ink. 

« Namjoon is a good boy, he always answer me when I call him. »

The night goes on, filled with more laughter and terrible sleep, but in the morning as he starts sharing dad jokes with his colleagues, Jin starts to feel a bit more at peace.

The rest of the adventure is unforgettable. He gets to dive into water, have several heart attack as the youngest in their group, WJSN's Chang Xiao chase after him with insects, to be extremely silly and to laugh more than he laughed in years.

For a few days he feels like he found true friends. One in particular. He doesn't if it's because he's also a beta, but Sleepy and him are drawn to eachother. They did pranks, they joked around. When he fainted on the boat from exhaustion and hunger, Sleepy kept him in his arms and Jin felt safe. 

When his parenthesis comes to an end, and he's back with BTS preparing for their tour, Jin still doesn't know what he should do. But he does asks Namjoon for Sleepy's number and send him a text.

They start to talk like that, exchanging more silly jokes and pictures. They have to wait before they can meet in person again, as BTS' international tour is still going and Seokjin goes back to TVXQ completely exhausted and pretty much sleeps for three days straight. 

That's why when he receives an invitation through text from the older rapper to come to a bar with him one night, Jin is not in his best form. And also why his brain isn't the most filtered.

It's also why he doesn't even read what is the name of the club they're in is. Actually he's a bit more surprised by the calm and serene atmosphere of what is more a bar than a club and Sleepy laughs loudly when the young beta says it out loud. The whole place is so relaxing but he can't understand why.

« That's because it's our sanctuary here, young betawan. » Sleepy says, wrapping a brotherly arm around jin's shoulders.

Jin looks around him, dumbfounded. The mixing of scent in the air is soft and suave, yet there's none of the fiery and headturning perfumes of ruts and heats. 

« Welcome to the Beta Club, Seokjin-ah. »


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepy was wandering in the streets of Seoul, looking at his dragging feet on the pavement, hood hanging low on his back. There was no point in hiding who he was, nobody would recognize him anyway. No one really cared about Sleepy, the forgotten rapper, the laughable entertainer, and now the packless beta.

Once again.

For the fourth time since he had presented, his body had slowly rejected the bite and he wasn't even that surprised anymore. Too ashamed, he packed his stuff without really bothering saying goodbye and he ended up, once again, crashing in the B.A.P nest. Sometimes he wished he could try with them again. But with Junhong's mark fading away on a regular basis, he didn't want to add more stress to the struggling pack. The young omega was in love with them and he belonged with them, no matter how much his inner omega was convinced of the contrary. Because Junhong's rejections relied on a misundertanding they had cleared up a long time ago. And the young man was not giving up on his pack and himself. Unlike Sleepy.

Everytime Sleepy would seek shelter in their dorm, packless, the young tall man would shy away from him. The beta could not fault him. On the first breakfast, Junhong would always come to hug him anyway, bite fresh on his arm and Sleepy would pet his hair with a soft smile.

B.A.P had always been the closest of a family, a pack, he ever had. Their attempt at including him was something they could only joke about now. The biting had been the most awkward he ever had.They reminded him too much of his birth pack. They were his brothers, not his lovers.

That's why he was walking in the fresh breeze of Seoul's spring night. There was no way he would help with Daehyun's heat. It felt terribly wrong. 

At this point, the rapper knew he had to accept it. He went through four different packs. There was no way he would find a new one. And even if he did, he was now certain it wouldn't last. No, he had to accept that he would be one of those packless people. 

As the thought shaped into certainty, wet drops fell on his shoes. The beta stopped walking, tears rolling on his cheeks silently, sniffling as the void caressed with its ghostly hand over each part of his body that once bear a pack mark.

Sleepy closed his eyes, shivering in the small wind. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he opened them again and moved his feet forward again. He kept walking in busy and empty streets, losing himself in the city, hoping the unfamiliar sights would numb his body and soul.

He wasn't sure why he stopped in front of that bar. He had passed before countless of warm and cozy looking coffee shops, hyped and loud clubs, exhuding alcohol vapors bars. Yet it was a small club with a bar and playing soft jazz that made him pause. Sleepy stayed in front of its facade an eternity. A shiver ran down his back from the cold and he moved toward it, pushing the door that made a small bell chime. A few of the patrons looked up from their glasses before going back to their chatting. Sleepy timidly walked toward the bar, sitting on a stool and ordering a bottle of soju. 

« Rough day ? » the barmaid asked, opening the bottle and serving him a glass. Her voice was soft though a bit raspy, and as Sleepy got a whiff of her sent of coffee, he felt a tiny wave of warmth stilling his shivering skin.

« Not the first one, not the last one. » he answered, emptying the glass in one go.

He appreciated that she didn't push further, leaving him alone as more customers were coming in and she became busier. 

Sleepy left after finishing his bottle, calling for a taxi to get back to the dorm as he realized he had left hours ago now. The barmaid took his payment and with a smile she gave him the card of the bar.

« If you want to come back again. » she smiled and something in Sleepy knew that yes, he would come back. He smiled back, pocketing the card and walked out, the bell chiming again, as his taxi had arrived.

To his surprise, he wasn't that far away from the B.A.P dorm and the travel was rather short. He sneaked back in, getting silently in the spare nest where he found Junhong and Youngjae sleeping. He glided under the sheets, successfully not waking any of them and thanks to the alcohol and the fatigue of his wander, sleep found him easily. He woke up alone in the nest, Himchan gently shaking him up with a cup of hot coffee and an aspirin waiting for him next to the bed. The rapper grabbed the other beta's hand and hold it near his face, breathing his sweet scent deeply. 

Some days he wished there could be beta packs.

 

Seokjin keeps looking around him with wide eyes. He's sitting on one of the couch of the bar, waiting for Sleepy to join him with their drinks. The place is dim litted but not too dark to hide the other patrons present in the room. The music is low enough that you can appreciate it while not having to yell to be heard. There's a dozen of comfy stools around the main counter, the rest of the room has thick couches around tables, giving a casual and intimate vibe to the ensemble. 

It is also, as it is stated on a blackboard hung on the wall behind the barmaid, in the middle of an impressive collection of alcohol, « Idol night ». 

Jin wasn't sure what it meant at first until a few members of various idol groups flood the bar as Sleepy finally comes back with two glasses in hand. Himchan and Youngjae from B.A.P in his steps and casually invite themselves to their table.

« I see you're still bringing more wandering sheeps to the sheepfold, Sleepy. » the oldest beta says with a smile. 

Seokjin knew that Kim Himchan is incredibly beautiful, and he usually don't feel uneasy next to other groups' visual members, but right now he's gaping like a fish because it's the first time he gets this near to this man and wow. He's shaken out of his daze by a loud and hyper Youngjae who is reminding Sleepy that they have to do a game rematch from last time and apparently he chose Jin to be on his team.

The first shock passed, Seokjin ends up getting absolutely fired up about pool and infected by Youngjae's competitive spirit. Soon they are both laughing and yelling at their hyungs who they are convinced are cheating. Their little group is so loud that it brings around them other clients, who either wants to play or start making up punishments for the losing team. 

It's already almost 4 am when Jin gives up and abandon Youngjae who is bickering with Himchan to keep playing until he annihilate him properly.

Sleepy offers him to drive him back to his dorm and Jin wonders if Sleepy is some sort of angel. 

They get in the car and start to drive, the younger beta getting comfortable on the passenger seat, a smile on his face.

« So, did you like it ? » Sleepy asks.

« Greatly. » Jin answers. « I don't know why but I don't remember being ever this relaxed in my life. Also Youngjae is completely crazy, but in a good way. »

They both laugh at that, as the image of the ball of energy that is Youngjae appears in their mind.

« That's the good thing about 'Idol Nights' at the club. Regular nights are good too but most of the beta idols only come during those nights so they can really unwind or talk more openly. 

« And from what I gathered from Himchan-hyung, you're the one who showed them all that bar ? » Jin teases.

« Not 'all of them' ! » Sleepy tries to defned himself. « Ok maybe like 90% of them. But all those poor puppies needed somewhere to take a breather from their packs and I just, you know, provided it. And the owner loves me now so I get a free bottle for any new regular I introduce. »

« Wow really ? You better share it with me then ! » 

« Does that mean you want to go back there again ? » Sleepy asks gently, soft concern laced in his voice.

The change of atmosphere, from teasing and joking to a softer, closer one, suddenly makes Jin feel shy.

« Maybe... »

Sleepy only hums and silence fall in the car.

« I just... » Seokjin tries again. « I don't know why but it felt very nice. Being there. I've never been in a room with so many betas at once and with no omegas or alphas in sight. Don't get me wrong though ! » he suddenly exclaim, waving his hands. « I love being surrounded by alphas and omegas. Especially in the TVXQ pack. It's... nice to feel wanted and important in a pack. »

« But it's also nice to be in a middle of a beta pile where you don't feel like you have to be on your guard constantly. » Sleepy finishes for him, to Jin's surprise.

« Yes... » he murmurs, wishing he would feel more guilt at this confession. But he doesn't have Yoongi's bite on his neck anymore to constantly remind him that betas aren't important. The wound has closed, and it's starting to heal.

 

When Seokjin comes to the bar for the fourth time in two weeks, he calls on Sleepy to join him so they can drink together the free bottle they've got from the barmaid.

That very same night, another well known beta in the idol world pushes the door and something weird happens to Seokjin. He falls in love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to wish you all a happy new year ! 
> 
> I've been floored by work and family stuff so this chapter has come slower than I planned but in the end I'm more satisfied with it than my previous ones.
> 
> This fic is still a Jin-centric one but there will be some parts from other characters POV (like the beginning of this chapter) because I think it's important to shape up everyone also it keeps things interesting.
> 
> I've been working on future parts too and a particular important one that I think I finally found a satisfying way to go with.
> 
> There will be a lot of other beta introduced soon, so I hope you'll look forward to them.
> 
> I can't end up this note without thanking all of you who are reading, following and commenting on this fic. Your comments are an incredible writing booster for me and I hope you will like this chapter too. Please, tell me what you think of it.
> 
> Love you all !


	6. Chapter 6

Jin freezes as he sees the man walk in the bar. He barely reacts to Sleepy slipping away his wraped arm from around his shoulders. His eyes are trapped by the sight of bright red hair being revealed as the cap they were hidden under is removed. A shake and small hands runs through the scarlet locks, attempting to put them back into what was probably a previously carefully styled place. As his eyes follow the moves of the fingers, his cheeks starts to warm up. His gaze keeps catching on details on the face of the man, jumping from his eyes, his nose, his hand going through his hair again, his lips and the little spot on the corner of it. The way he moves seems effortless in its handsomeness, unzipping his bomber jacket and flapping it up open while looking around the bar, exposing his neck.

The man's eyes catches Jin's, realizing he's being observed flusteringly, and smile.

It's a corner of the lips smile, coming more into view as he turns again his head to face Jin completely then stretches as he walks confidently toward him. Despite being almost a full head shorter than him, the suaveness of his presence engulfs Seokjin completely.

« Hello there. It's nice to see new faces here. » The man says with the softest and sweetest voice the beta has ever heard. He wonders if his fingers grazing on the shell of his ears would send a stronger chill along his spine that his voice did.

« Hi ! » he manages to answer, unable to contain a wide smile. « I'm Seokjin. From BTS. » And he extends his hand.

There's a split second where he mentally whips himself for being this awkward but then the man lets out a giggle that lights up his whole face and takes his hand. Seokjin swallows.

« Yeah, I thought you were. » the man says, not departing from his soft tone and the way it strangely makes Jin at ease. The recent rise of his group has made him wary of people trying to sneak their way in through himself, as he's usually thought as an easy door to reach the other more popular members. Just to be quickly disregarded when he doesn't bring much satisfaction in terms of publicity. And because Seokjin has became quite good at sniffing them out, mostly because patience isn't usually this kind of people's forte.

Right now, he's too distracted by the warm hand in his and the beautiful smiling brown eyes to think of anything else.

« Nice to meet you. I'm Minhyuk.... »

« The one from BTOB ! » Sleepy's voice shouts near his ear and Seokjin yelps as his friend gently pushes him by the shoulder, making him let go of Minhyuk's hand. « There's so many of them, I wonder sometimes if you're not clones. »

« Clones are supposed to be identical. » Minhyuk answers with a teasing smile.

Seokjin shoves the rapper back, groaning about being scared to death. « Where the hell do you come from anyway ? » he mutters.

Sleepy looks at him, puzzled. « I've been right here... » A smile creeps up on his face and his voice takes a teasing low tone. « But clearly you forgot all about me. They're all the same ! » he says dramatically as he turns toward Minhyuk, who looks very amused, « One pretty younger face, and they forget all about me ! »

  
« I'm not that younger much than you, hyung. » Minhyuk retorts playfully, still looking at Jin and someone's face should just not look that cute and sexy at the same time. Thankfully, Seokjin's inner old man comes to his rescue.

« Ya ! I'm not that much younger either ! And I'm the one drinking your wine bottle right now when you gave up after the first glass and who is sipping light beer since then ! » he yells with exagerated disbelief.

« Hey, I'm just being a good friend and leave you enjoy most of your 'new regular present to me' bottle, that's it ! » Sleepy tries to defend himself.

Seokjin's retort is on a tip of his tongue but Minhyuk's laugh distracts him. As well as the hand he puts on his shoulder.

« Since our uncle Sleepy here can't hold his liquor, can I help you finish the bottle ? » Minhyuk asks with a fox-like smile that makes him look both enticing and fluffy. Jin smiles widely in response.

« Sure ! You hear that, Sleepy ? No more wine for you. »

« I didn't want it anymore anyway... » The rapper replies, pretending to sulk in his beer. Seokjin turns away from him and Sleepy exchanges a knowing smile and a wink with the barmaid as she brings another glass on the counter. He may not know Seokjin for that long, but it's the first time he saw him looking so enthralled by someone else to the point he even forgets his previous company. And as his two dongsaeng are currently laughing and chatting, he's okay with taking a bit more of a backseat for the evening.

Thankfully, Youngjae arrives to entertain him and they can start gossiping about Seokjin and Minhyuk's meeting over the pool table, watching the clearly getting along betas from afar.

At first Jin keeps getting flustered because he has never been the target of an « idol flirtation » before. He has been hit on, even by other idols, and he usually was the one to respond with a wink or a joke as a way to turn them down. As an idol, and a visual, he thought this would never has effect on him.

Yet here he is, blushing and giggling because Minhyuk looks up at him with this small smile and those eyes that makes him momentarily forget that the rest of the world exist.

Which apparently is too much for Youngjae and he has to come to tease him and needle out Jin's inner old man.

Seokjin almost jumps out of his skin when Youngjae pinches his sides and laughs evilly when the beta nags him about his childish behaviour.

« What's wrong with you all bothering me like that when I'm talking to someone, where's your respect ! »

Youngjae's smile is pure malice.

« I was bored. 

  
\- So you come to annoy your elders like that ? » Jin continues, waving his hand around.

  
\- I wanted to hear one of your dad joke. » Youngjae says with the best faked innocence Jin has ever seen and the only thing preventing him to pinch his cheeks is Minhyuk chiming in.

  
« Oooh dad joke ! I want to hear it ! »

Jin's heart skips a beat before going crazy. He's always delighted to tell his jokes and he's not sure why he suddenly feels nervous. He tries to hide it under some posturing.

« Be prepared, cause there's no coming back from my jokes. »

Minhyuk looks at him eagerly so Jin clears his throat.

After a dramatic pause, Jin speaks carefully. « What's a french duck cut short ? »

Both Minhyuk and Youngjae fall silent, thinking about a possible answer. Jin tries to not smile too soon as they look at him, waiting.

« A quack. »

There's a long, long silence as both idols try to make sense of it. Youngjae is the first to get it and he sighs at him, annoyed.

« Goddammit hyung... »

And then Minhyuk laughs, really laugh and Jin can't hold it and they are both laughing stupidly together.

The rest of the evening has Youngjae trying to stop the monster he released, as Seokjin is revealing all his terrible dad jokes to Minhyuk, and Minhyuk keeps enabling him by sharing his own.

Later that night, once he's tucked in TVXQ's nest, Seokjin send one last joke through text to Minhyuk as he falls asleep. He dreams of cute and red squirrels that night.

During the next days, he is so distracted by his phone and his thoughts about the other beta that he doesn't notice the slightly worried looks on the omegas of the pack he's living in.

He's way too busy hanging out with Sleepy, being dragged in a game cafe with Youngjae, and « accidentally » ending up in the same gym as Minhyuk and working out until they need to call their managers to hawl them back in their car because they can barely walk anymore.

Jin has no idea what's happening to him. He just knows that he doesn't want to think too much about it so everytime Junsu tries to make him talk about this « new friend » of his, the beta deflects. He doesn't want to stop and analyze why he's been so much more excited since Minhyuk offered to take him see a movie with him. He doesn't want to stop and think why he wants to keep « this » not as a secret but... just for himself. He knows he should, he knows he should feel more grateful and show his thankfulness toward the older pack more. And at the very least he should take the time to properly apologize about eating all alone the canteloupe they were keeping for dessert.

Yet, he keeps pushing those thoughts away because right now, all that matters is that he's waiting in line in the theater, big cup of popconr in hand, and Minhyuk's arm brushing his and he's standing close to him.

They're joking around when Minhyuk's phone rings.

« Hello ? » Minhyuk says, still half giggling. But his smile quickly disappear. « Eunkwang calm down. Pass me Changsub. » A beat. «  Because you need to breathe and I need someone to explain to me what is going on. »

Seokjin feels suddenly awkward and anxious. Until now he mostly saw Minhyuk being all smile and laugh and flirt. It's the first time he sees him with so much seriousness on his face. Plus seeing a beta being this directive toward his group is something he saw even less.

Minhyuk is silent now, actively listening to what Changsub is saying. Seokjin is guessing he might be an alpha. He knows Minhyuk is the only beta in his group, but since he didn't revealed to him the subgenders of his members, Seokjin didn't dare to ask him. It's probably not a secret for the public and their fans but it would be a confession that he doesn't know much about BTOB. They crossed paths sometimes in music shows, but Seokjin has always been too preoccupied by BTS (and Yoongi's terrifying gaze) to really pay attention to others.

The beta shuffles on his feet, still holding his popcorn cup, as he can hear the high pitched voice of Changsub muffled by Minhyuk's cheek through the phone.  
He watches him close his eyes and letting out a loud sigh through his nose, head slightly thrown back.

« How long have they've been at the studio together ? » Minhyuk asks calmly. « Alright, I'm going. Pass me Eunkwang again. » As he waits for the exchange of phone to proceed on the other side, Minhyuk finally looks at Seokjin again. A gentle smile finds his way back on his lips as he sees the anguish on his face. Jin knows he's trying to reassure him and he wants to mentally slap himself for adding a burden on Minhyuk's shoulder when he has to handle a clearly stressful situation with his group. He tries to smile back and pats Minhyuk's hand that he put on his arm, mouthing a silent « it's okay ». Minhyuk doesn't seem very convinced as he squeezes his biceps a bit tighter but his attention is called back on the phone.

« Eunkwang ? »

Seokjin notices that Minhyuk didn't move his hand.

« Yes, I'm going to them and I'll deal with it so now you can stop worrying, ok ? Yes I'll send you a text when I arrive and I'll keep you updated on how it's going. Yes. Yes. No don't worry about that. I love you too. » And with those final words, he hangs up. He takes a second to collect his thoughts, scrunshing his face and finally turns toward Jin.

« I'm so sorry, I have to go. » he says, looking so sad Seokjin can't even feel bad.

« It seemed serious... » he replies, trying to reassure him with a smile and caressing the back of his hand that is still on his arm.

« It's not. Not really. But it could be so it's better if I go check. » Minhyuk groans. He seems to hesitate as he bites his lower lip.

« You don't need to t... » Seokjin starts but Minhyuk interrupts him. « Hyunsik's rut and Ilhoon's heat are overlapping and these two idiots didn't realize it, cause they both locked themselves in the studio since this morning. » the beta rambles, growing frustrated as he explains, huffing in a way that is very distracting by its cuteness. « And as usual Ilhoon completely ignored his pre-heat symptoms and he gets rut-drunk with Hyunsik every single time, so basically I have to go check that they don't break Peniel's sound table or he will kill them, and find a way to get them home while being somewhat decent. » He lets out a frustrated sigh once again before faceplanting on Seokjin's chest.

The beta feels his whole face and ears heat up as the sweetness of Minhyuk's scent coming gets stronger and fills up all his senses.

« I was really looking to spend time with you... And I really wanted to see this movie... » Minhyuk whines, sound muffled by Seokjin's sweater.

« We can... go watch it another time ? » Seokjin offers, not really feeling up to go watch it on his own. He really wants to see it too but above all he wanted to see it with Minhyuk.

Said Minhyuk raise up his face, looking utterly miserable. « You should still go see it. You've been standing up for 30 minutes, I don't want to make you lose more of your time because of me... »

It comes out of his mouth too fast for him to even think about it before.

« It's not lost time if it's time spent with you. »

He watches as Minhyuk's mouth opens in shock, flush grazing his cheeks and travel to darken the complexion of his face, a flustered giggle bringing a smile to his lips and his eyes. A squeal escapes Minhyuk's throat and he hides his face against Seokjin's chest again, this time not to work out his frustration but to keep giggling uncontrollably.

It's infectious and Seokjin starts to laugh, hiding his embarrassement behind a loud proclaimed pride.

« Waaah that was so smooth ! I surprised myself ! »

They are both stupidly laughing, holding eachother in the middle of the queue, tension and disappointment of having to cancel their date fading away. Minhyuk looks up to him, smiling this squirrel smile of his and Seokjin is lost in the warmth of his eyes.

« You are so cute, Kim Seokjin. » Minhyuk whispers and his face is so close now Jin can feels his breath on his skin. And Minhyuk's hand on his cheek.

The kiss is brief, closer to a peck, Minhyuk's thinner lips feeling like a tingle on his fuller ones, but it's enough to make him feel like his feet are one with the ground while his head is shooting up to the stratosphere.

« I'll call you to set another time ? » Minhyuk murmurs in a husky voice, sliding away from his embrace.

« … Yeah. » Seokjin nods dumbly, unable to stop smiling and his heart to beat loudly as he can feel Minhyuk's beating just as hard under his hand. « I'll pay for the popcorn this time. »

« Such a gentleman. » Minhyuk says as he's walking backward, his whole face smiling, the usual suave look in his eyes marrying wonderfully with the flush of his skin.

Seokjin watches him walk through the crowd and disappear after he left the theater. A thunder of excitment strikes him and he's hiding his face in his popcorn cup, giggling and squealing as discreetly as he can. He's so pumped up and happy that he walks all the way back to TVXQ's dorm, stuffing his face with the popcorn between two giggles.

When the rest of the members come home from their activities, the dorm is filled by the fresh scent of roses in the morning, spring blooming from Seokjin in the middle of fall.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Now we know who was this mysterious beta Jin fell in love at first sight :) 
> 
> To be completely honest, the middle of the chapter was a bit rushed cause I had written the beggining and the end first and then I had some bad news yesterday and I just really really wanted to post this chapter as a way to cheer myself up so I stayed up until I could link together those two parts.
> 
> I hope you still found this chapter nice to read and didn't drown under all this fluff :p
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would really, really appreciate your comments and opinions on this fic and this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

« I already told you, we are not courting Seokjin. » Yoongi's voice, while still calm, can't hide the hint of annoyance that laces it. « Now either you're here to record or you can leave. » This time the annoyance sounds colder. Jungkook sends him a no less angry look before turning away and slamming the door behind him. Alone again, Yoongi sighs heavily as he leans back on his chair.

The pack is a mess. Well, partly. When Namjoon asked him to give him his bite because he finally decided to join them, the pack alpha thought that all their problems were behind them.

It had been a long road since they discovered that Namjoon wasn't a dud – an asexual subgender who had no interest nor utility to be part of a pack – but an unpresented suppressed omega who's starving had been so bad, his inner omega forcefully presented as a last survival instinct. 

It had torn their pack apart. Realising that they had neglected and isolated an omega to the point it almost killed him, was the hardest blow Yoongi ever had to endure in his life. Namjoon, firmly confirmed in his position of BTS as an idol group's leader by their CEO, had decided that during his recovery time, they would have to heal too. That meant that the pack, his pack, was scattered in other packs. Some were old friends, some were strangers. And him... Him he only had one choice : therapy.

He had to drag himself there every single session, digging into his childhood wasn't something easy. He was born and raised in an alpha pack. They were rare, conservative, and they taught Yoongi a lot of difficult things to unlearn, especially with violence and abuse as their teaching tool. 

What he learned in therapy was that maybe omega could be more than meek and submissive carriers for children. That maybe, alphas could be more than cold protectors. And that pack alphas didn't have to be the sole leader of their pack, that they could rely on other members. That they should be loving instead of distant. That they should be a part of the pack, not just their head. That he wasn't more of an alpha just because his pack chose him as their leader. 

That ruts, heats and sex were to strengthen the bond in the pack, not to impose it.

And that's where Yoongi started to realize his mindset was skewed. He had erased from his mind that when they created the pack, the other members of BTS had chosen him as their pack alpha. He didn't have to overpower another alpha, he didn't have to take a pack from another alpha. They chose him. Because they wanted to trust him to lead them and to protect them as a pack.

And he had done none of that.

He had gone back to BTS with shame and guilt, only motivated by the challenge to try to make it up to them. To try to be the pack alpha they wanted and needed him to be. 

He thought he mostly succeeded when, during their tour in Japan, their dynamic changed. Hoseok looked happier, Jungkook's hormonal inbalance was stabilized, Seokjin and Taehyung looked more serene and Jimin's sweet scent mixed with Namjoon's new one was making them all happy and cuddlier than they have ever been.

For the first time, Yoongi felt like he could stop thinking about being a disappointed alpha from the views of his birth pack, and maybe be himself.

Therapy did some wonders, but so much can't be change in such little time. If Yoongi's views on omega and their place in society and packs could be rectified by his sessions, they were rooted in logic. Omega are important and needed to form packs therefore they have to be well treated and cherished.

Betas though... His therapist told him they are important too, they are a balance, a « garde-fou » during heats and ruts... Yoongi had no particular negative feelings toward them, they just felt... there. He still can't really understand why the beta subgender really is that important. They aren't as strong or protective as alphas, they can't knot, they aren't as fertile nor are they producing slick to help during sexual intercourses like omegas. They have no ruts and no heats, no regular cycles nor symptoms to mate. To Yoongi, and to a lot more people, betas aren't that much more different than duds. 

« They want and need a pack just as much as omegas and alphas » his therapist told him. He had nodded, knowing that was true, but not particularly interested in discussing betas at that time. His therapist let him wander back on rebuilding his thoughts on what healthy alphaness was.

Yet, when Seokjin's presence disappeared from the bond, Yoongi felt hurt. Hurt in his pride, just as he thought he had his pack full, he was losing a beta. But there had been a pain in his chest too as he watched the beta sobbing and crying, as he smelled the withering rose scent in the air, as he saw him being taken away and deep down, the feeling of failure rising again.

« Don't you miss him ? » had yelled at him Jungkook a few minutes earlier. Yes, yes he does miss Jin. He misses his presence in the bond, as subtle as it was. He never had to think about it before, most of the time he even forgot about the beta's muted presence in the pack bond, and in the dorm. It was a part of the puzzle but not one that was crucial to draw the shape of the pack. 

The pack still holds though. He can feel the bond is hurt, that it bled when Seokjin's mark had withdrawn from it. It's certainly why the younger members are so distraught. It's going to heal eventually. The wound will close and repair itself over time. Jungkook and Taehyung are just continuing to scratch it because they can't take the pain fading away. That's what Yoongi think at least. He thinks that they're not pack alphas so they're too blinded by their feeling of betrayal to see that the pack still stands. Yes they lost a beta, but they got an omega instead. 

« And we still have one beta anyway. » Yoongi mumbles. He reminisces about what his therapist tried to convince him of : every pack needs at least one beta to be really healthy. And Taehyung is a beta, one who is much easier to handle for Yoongi than any other as his desire to be an omega keeps transpiring in his attitude. 

So no, Yoongi doesn't want to court Seokjin again. Why would he want to court a beta who rejected them, rejected him, this way ? Why would he court a beta who wasn't happy when things were getting better ?

Why would he court Seokjin when he failed to love him and to be loved by him in the first time ? 

Yoongi can still face him as a member of the idol group BTS, as a co-worker, as a friend too. But he can not face his own heart and the shame he feels whenever he thoinks about the beta as a pack member. 

No, Seokjin had left them – him – and Yoongi has no intention to crawl after him just to be rejected again.

 

Jungkook's eyes are fixed on a spot on the leathered bag, gloved fists relentlessly hitting it with loud thuds. Sweat is glueing his hair against his forehead as he punches, punches, punches and punches. His beath gets heavier, his hands are sore and his elbows starts to hurt. « Good » he thinks. He's been pushing his body for long enough now that he's feeling grounded in it once again.

He is putting all his strength in each move, attempting to tire away the rage in his body. He still can't believe what's happening to them. They were finally coming all together and could start to repair their pack and then Seokjin leaves them. And Yoongi, this asshole, just closes up and refuses to talk to them. The fact that the pack alpha doesn't see the urgency of the situation, that the more they wait the less chances they have for Seokjin to come back to them, makes anger spiral up in BTS' youngest alpha.

A sharp sting strikes his elbow and Jungkook almost jumps in surprise. He turns a half-murderous, half-disbelieved glare to the intruder that softens immediately into a pout as he recognizes him.

« Your gesture and posture is all wrong, puppy. » says Wonshik with a tone that attempts to be stern.

Jungkook takes a step back from the bag, shoulders glistening with sweat as they rise up rythmically from his pants.

« I don't care. » he breathes, stubborn, making the hard omega raise an eyebrow. Jungkook bounces on his feet a few times before going back to the bag. Despite his previous assertion, this time he checks his posture and funnels control into his fist. Wonshik's smile is amused, and missed by the baby alpha, as he moves around the bag to hold it in place, helping Jungkook in landing his hits more steadily.

« Wanna talk about it ? » he asks casually, knowing that he has to offer first for Jungkook to open up. Smart move as Jungkook launches his feelings instantly as he continues his boxing.

« Yoongi. Fucking Yoongi. » The punches lands with more force on the leather.

« He doesn't care. About any of us. About Jin. Fucking Yoongi cares. » Punch. « only about » Punch. « his fucking self ! » Three punches in a row, so powerful that Wonshik needs to steel his stance to not be pushed away from the punching bag.

Jungkook's hands stops hitting and are now hanging on the sides of his body. He's looking down, trying to catch his breath ; the omega hasn't seen him looking so lost since the time he was living with the VIXX pack. His heart tightens as Jungkook's anger has let the place for dejection. Carefully though confidently, Wonshik wraps an arm around the storng shoulders and guides him gently.

« Come on, let's have a drink to rehydrate you. » He gently maneuvers the alpha, who gratefully let him, toward the exit of the boxing room and the bar where he gets them two vitamined juices.

Jungkook has to thank the Vixx pack to even be able to aknowledge he's angry at Yoongi. Not that long ago, he would have never allowed himself to even word in his mind any negative thoughts toward his pack leader. You weren't supposed to « contradict » your pack alpha, you were suppose to submit to him and not to challenge him if youw eren't ready to shoulder the burden of taking his place. Staying with VIXX for a few months gave him a new perspective and will to speak up his mind.

And there's no way Jungkook will go back to blindly listen to other alphas and disregarding what the other members of a pack had to say. 

As they sit at a table, away from ears, the omega waits patiently for him to start spilling what is on his mind.

« Yoongi refuses to re-court Seokjin... » he mumbles in his cup, breathing deeply as he feels a new rise of anger climbing his chest.

« Did he say why ? » the omega asks.

« Nope, and that's one of the problem. » Jungkook continues, clenching his teeth. « He keeps handwaving me, us. He went to see him at the hospital and then nothing. He didn't consult us or anything despite playing his 'I've turn on a new leaf' act. »

« You keep talking about yoongi but... » Wonshik says gently, putting his hand on Jungkook's. «But how are 'you' feeling about Seokjin leaving ? » he finally asks, accentuating his « you ». 

Jungkook's gaze drop on his cup, biting his lips.

« I'm hurt. Disappointed. I feel betrayed and... »

« And ? » the omega prompts gently.

« And scared. » the alpha confesses in a breath.

« Of what ? »

« Of hurting Jimin and Namjoon during their heats. Or during my rut. Taehyung is doing better but... When I.... » Jungkook swallows thickly, shame and guilt rising everytime he reminds himself of the horrible thing he inflicted on Namjoon. « When I alpha-ordered Namjoon, it was Seokjin who intervened and made me stop. »

Even if Namjoon has told him he forgave him, Jungkook has become way too much aware of how criminal alpha-ordering anyone is to really forgive himself. Alpha-orders are very strictly tied under rules because of how powerful and dangerous they can be. They are to be used only in exceptionnally dangerous occasions : if an omega is endangering and hurting himself. And Jungkook, brainwashed by stupid macho ideas about alphas and their superiority, had alpha-ordered the leader of his group, thinking it was okay because he was a dud and for what ? For taking his sweater. When he thinks about this day, he still feels shame about his attitude. How ignorant and stupid he was, thinking he could alpha-order people just because he felt like it. This is also why he is so deeply grateful toward Vixx. They showed him and taught him he was wrong and how to become a better person and a better alpha. Yet, everytime he remembers that day, the strong and placating smell of roses seems to envelop him once again. Until now he didn't know what was the feeling that is taking over him as he feels Soekjin's scent as if he was right in front of him. But today, today he knows.

«  I'm not sure... I'm not sure Taehyung is strong enough... that he can protect Jimin and Joonie... and himself... » He stops, voice trapped in his throat by the weight of what he's trying to say. Wonshik's hands close on his, a gentle caress of his thumbs. Jungkook looks up, distraught, only to find warmth and concern in the omega's eyes. He swallows and his throat opens up and the words spill out weakly. « I don't trust myself during my ruts. » 

Wonshik's hands are still holding his, Jungkook hopes he will never let them go.

« Are you planning to hurt them ? » the omega asks gently, knowing the answer before Jungkook retorts with passion.

« No ! »

That's the opposite of what he wants.

«  … No of course not but... But I did it in the past, what if I do it again ? » he blinks, trying to push back inside the wetness forming under his eyelids.

Wonshik wants to wrap him with his arms and take him back to his dorm and never let him go back to BTS. After everything he went through, it was a torture to watch the young alpha going back to BTS when he was starting to heal and get better. Especially after he told them how abnormal and horrible his first rut went, another result of all this « toxic alphaness » bullshit Yoongi has been fed and feeding into hte maknae's head, Wonshik had to wrestle constantly with himself to not just kidnap Jungkook and keep him forever in the safety of the Vixx pack.

« You won't. Your meds are helping your hormones and alpha rage to keep it under control. And you realized that you can control it. And... you have us remember ? You can always come to us. »

Jungkook nods, and is soon cradled into the reassuring arms of the hard omega who couldn't take it anymore. The maknae let his face being gently placed into Wonshik's neck, breathing the calming scent of rain after a storm. Jungkook loves the hard omega's scent as it's so unique and absolutely fitting to Wonshik. He feels safe here. Safe enough that the next words come up suddenly more easily as they take shape in his mind. In a whisper, he breathes against Wonshik's skin.

« There's something else. » 

The omega listens attentively. Then he tightens his hold and closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. He really needs to convince Taekwoon to let them take Jungkook away from BTS once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! I'm back with a new chapter !
> 
> This one wasn't supposed to stop where it stops but it was geting pretty long and what was supposed to go in this chapter was starting to make it impossibly long and I really wanted to post something. So here's an update about how things are going and a little idea for you about what's going on in Yoongi and Jungkook's head ! We'll get more of them in the future of this fic as well as the rest of BTS too ! 
> 
> In fact, have a little teaser for chapter 8 : Jin and sexy times.
> 
> I tried to add some of the elements from Sheiala's fanfic (the background of this fic) in the hope it'll be a bit clearer fo everyone what went down. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ! Thank you for all the new subscriptions and comments. They really helped me and motivated me so don't hesitate to write down your thoughts and feelings !
> 
> See you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Seokjin picks up his pace as he arrives to the restaurant. He's not late but he still can't help the spring in his feet lately. As days pass, the heaviness of BTS' bond fade away and Seokjin just feels light. Especially thanks to TVXQ. The beta pushes the door of the italian restaurant, looking around through his sunglasses until he sees Changmin waving at him from the back of the room. Seokjin joins him, smiling warmly to the omega who gets up to greet him in the form of a kiss. Changmin's hands are soft on Seokjin's cheeks and the kiss is a bit deeper than he's used to, so when they finally break away, a million of butterflies are playing in his stomach. Changmin's thumbs caresses his face, savouring the fullness of the beta's cheeks before letting him go.

As they are ordering and chatting up, Seokjin just appreciates the moment. If he feels this good so soon after the trauma that it is to lose a pack, it's all thanks to the older pack. They provided him with the safest environmenet he could have ever dreamed of. They give him love, cuddles, attention, but also space to feel and think things through. 

However, as blinded by his new freedom as Seokjin is, there is a grain of salt in the cog that could make everything, not collapsed but be less perfect.

« So, Seokjin-ah » Changmin says, after steeling himself with a deep breath, and taking the beta's hand in his. « It's not very easy to say but... »

Seokjin suddenly freezes. Did he do something bad ?

« What's going on with you and this guy, Minhyuk ? Are you two just friends ? Or more ? »

Jin blushes and lowers his eyes. In his mind, the memory of how TVXQ met BTOB's beta flashes, uneasy.

 

It was the first time Jin had invited him at the dorm while the pack were out at diverse practices. It had felt natural and logical for him, as TVXQ had been adamant in their reassurances that he could invite anyone he wanted over. If Minhyuk at first seemed a bit uneasy, very quickly his smooth self took over once again. They had mostly played videogames and talked that time, cuddling closer and closer as time passed. The older pack had finally came back to the dorm, intrigued by the loud laughters and high pitched squeals coming from the living room.

A wonderful view welcomed them as both betas were clearly in the middle of a pillow and tickle fight on the couch, Minhyuk on his back under Soekjin, who was holding a cushion in his hands, straddling Minhyuk's hips. Both of their shirts had lost some buttons during their wrestle, revealing the well defined chest of the red haired beta, while one of Seokjin's shoulder was bared. The room was filled with an overwhelming sweet mixture of roses and cantaloupe.

If the alphas, Yunho and Jaejoong, cleared their throats in an attempt to signal their presence and not immediately jump on them, the omegas weren't that caring. Changmin, Yoochun and Junsu were wrapped around Jin before they could react, kissing his neck and his shoulder, making the youngest gasp in surprise. They were rubbing their face against the delicious rose scented gland, making Jin blush and blabber awkwardly, too taken aback he was by the sudden presence of the omegas around him, who were amping up the arousal he was already starting to build up when he was alone with Minhyuk.

The other beta had blinked furiously, shock frozen on his face. The air was quickly filled by the strong scents of the older omegas and it was overwhelming. As he was trying to restart his brain, Junsu-sunbaenim looked down at him over Seokjin's shoulder with a seductive smile and he felt himself blush. The strong scent of ravensara laced with freshly printed paper approached too, and both TVXQ alphas joined the pile. 

Thankfully after the first surprise has faded, Jin's head was clearing again, though with less efficiency than usual. Maybe it was because Minhyuk's scent added an addicitve sweetness to TVXQ 's all combined scents. He focused on it, trying to not lethimself be swallowed too fast in the delicious sensation that were being drawn on his skin and that's how he smelled it. 

Like a basin of fresh water emptying on his head, he smelled the uncomfort in the canteloupe scent.

« Minhyuk ? Are you okay ? » Jin asked to the beta still under him and under the shadow of the rest of the pack. His voice brought the attention of the others who stopped whatever they were doing – Jin would realize later that his shirt was gone – and looked down to the other beta with concern.

« I... I'm okay. I just... I think I'll go now. »

Minhyuk wriggled his way out, Yunho and Jaejoong getting up and moving away, dragging the three omega slightly back too so they could letthe young man get up. He seemed a bit less overwhelmed and bowed deeply as he was walking away.

« It's... it's an honor meeting you all. I'll call you Jin ? » he asked, half out of the room. Seokjin nodded, still a bit stunned by what happened.

 

Back to the present, Seokjin blushes as he tries to find the right words to answer Changmin.

« Well, we're... hanging out. Mostly. He's a good friend. »

It's not unusual to be close with people outside ofyour pack. Hell, it is considered natural and normal to have physical and sexual relations with your friends, considering how life essentials human contact is during alphas' ruts and omegas' heats. It's certainly not the preferred way, but in case of emergency, alphas and omega can go to ruts and heats centers if they can't have their packs or backup friendly packs to take care of them. By extension, it's supposed to not be frown upon for beta to have physical relations outside of their packs either.

Jin isn't sure actually why he kept his feelings for the other beta hidden from the TVXQ pack. But Changmin seems to.

« You're not doing anything wrong Seokjin-ah. » and his voice is soft and warm, trying to reassure the beta. « It's just that there was this new person in your life and we're worried that we might have scared him away. »

At that Seokjin smiles. « Well, you kinda did. »

It's true that after their encounter, Minhyuk told him he felt too embarrassed to ever come to the older pack's dorm again. 

« I was surprised too but had I've been in his shoes, I would kinda be a bit freaked out of seeing you all piling up on me out of nowhere like that. » Seokjin said with a smile.

« Yeah... But you don't realize how delicious betas look together... » the omega dramatically whines. After they both share a laugh at that, Changmin gets a bit more serious again. « It's okay for you to invite him when we'll be touring. We discussed it together with the others, and we'll feel better to know you're not alone. »

That grants him a huge smile from the beta. It's a beautiful smile, warm and bright. Yet Changmin wishes it could really take a way that nasty little pang of worry he can't shake away. He loves Jin. They love Jin. But as time goes, the omega can't help but worry over the fact he's still mulling over joining them. A few days later as him and the rest of the pack are saying their goodbyes to the young beta before leaving for their tours, he holds him a bit tighter and a bit longer than usual.

When the door closes behind them, Jin goes to wrap himself in the nest, already missing their smell.

The day after he only has singing practices alone with his teacher so he doesn't see any of the other BTS members. He hopes they are okay and panders for a minute about calling them but before he can make a decision, he receives a text from Minhyuk. The beta smiles and answers him by inviting him again to the dorm, swearing over all his birth pack that TVXQ won't be present and it will be only the two of them.

After some convincing, Minhyuk finally arrives an hour later to the dorm, two plastic bags in his hands, full of food and drinks.

As they are settling once again on the couch in the living room, Seokjin teases him a bit.

« You know, Changmin hyung is still sorry about what happened last time and he really wants to apologize for scaring you. »

Minhyuk smiles sweetly. « It's very nice of him. I still feel bad for how I reacted, but first it was just you and then suddenly they were all there and everywhere and it was... a lot. »

Soekjin smiles too and cuddles into Minhyuk's arms closer.

« Yeaht, that's what I told him. » 

He's happy, warm, comfortable, nested against Minhyuk's torso and it's not long before their lips find eachother and they start to kiss. 

It's slow and languid, Seokjin associating now Minhyuk with taking his time. Kissing Minhyuk is like having his lips and tongue nearly worshipped. It's a building and slow intensity, like the waves caressing the sand on a beach. It makes him completely lose track of time as their lips and tongue touch, caress, lick, explore, embrace. 

This time, he's the one laying on his back on the couch, Minhyuk holding himself up on his elbows above him, still kissing him sensually. Jin's hands are now roaming under Minhyuk's shirt, feeling the softness of his skin and the firmness of his muscles against his palm. Moving down, cupping the roundness of his butt. His pants is starting to feel tighter yet Minhyuk's hips stay far from his and Jin whines, his own hips trembling, wanting some pressure that the other beta seems unware of as he continues to steadily melt his tongue against his.

One hand grabs the red hair and Jin kisses harder, trapping Minhyuk's tongue between his lips and before he can think, he starts to suck it. The effect is instantanuous as Minhyuk melts against his mouth, a loud moan rolling up his throat.

Jin's arms starts to drag him closer but with a giant effort, Minhyuk pulls away. He looks down at Seokjin, lips swollen and red, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. So beautiful... 

Seokjin is looking up expectantly, lost in the contemplation of the man above him. They're not kissing anymore but it almost feels like they still are. 

Minhyuk takes deep breaths and clsoes his eyes, calming down. Without a word he moves down just slightly, just enough so when he actually lays on top of Jin, his face is resting against his neck.

Soekjin can't hold back the small gasp as Minhyuk's body presses against his own and especially his thigh against his pelvis. But the other beta doesn't make any move to keep building the tension up, he just lays there, in his arms and even if it's not what Seokjin was expecting, he can't find in him to complain.

Silence falls on them, like a bubble of stillness.

« Are you okay ? » Seokjin finally asks in a whisper, as Minhyuk mindlessly plays with the fabric of his shirt.

There's a beat, a pause.

« … There's something I have to tell you... »

A loud buzz make them both jump out of their skin and look at eachother in stupor as it keeps frantically buzzing.

Seokjin groggilly gets up, clothes and hair askew, as Minhyuk sits up on the couch, legs crossed.

If the beta is already confused and nervous from the last minute, it will be nothing compared to what this buzzing door brings with it.

Soekjin looks through the hole and immediately unlock the door as he recognizes the person behind it.  
As the wooden panel moves, the strong scent assaults Soekjin's nose.

In front of him stands Jimin, face half hidden under a hoodie. Jimin, who launches himself into his arms. Jimin who has, very obviously from his scent, already hit the first wave of his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated and loved and squealed over for hours everytime I get a new one XD


	9. Chapter 9

The sight of Jimin is utterly miserable. He looks exhausted and there's still trace of tears on his cheeks. His whole body exudes vulnerability and begging for protection. Jin snaps out of his shock and gestures to him to enter, wrapping instinctly his arm around his shoulder while closing the door.

Jimin immediately nest his face in the beta's neck, making him shiver. The pair walks awkwardly to the living room where waits a very surprised Minhyuk.

« It's Jimin » Jin explains, pushing the hoodie from the omega's head. « And he's in heat. »

Minhyuk blinks, processing the information. « I'll be right back. » he says, maneuvering gently for the pair to go toward the couch as he passes next to them to go to the kitchen.

Now seated, it's easier for Seokjin to hold Jimin, and after a bit of moving, the omega is confortably settled in his arms, breathing deeply the calming scent of rose that comes from Jin. The scent coming from the omega is strong and sweet, but right now Seokjin is too worried for him to be distracted by it.

« Did you... How did you... Where are... » he blabbers, too many questions rushing through his head at the moment.

« I couldn't stay there. » Jimin whines, raising his eyes to look at Jin with trembling lips. « It was awful and all I could think about was you so I grabbed a cab while I was walking and I came here. »

That answers one question Jin had. A small relief, but a relief. An omega in heat, alone in the streets is a perfect target for every predatory alpha in their path. Even a claimed omega. And that's not even counting the risk of overheating if he walked such a long way from the BTS dorm.

He rubs Jimin's back, feeling his shivering receding now that he seems to feel safer.

« What happened ? » he finally asks.

Jimin lets out a very long sigh. He takes another whiff at Jin's scent to grounds himself then starts to speak.

 

He was alone with Namjoon at the dorm, cuddling, getting warmer by the minute, when the others came home from their practices. They all immediately caught the perfume of heat in the air and silence fell on the group as they stood, frozen, looking at both omegas, hesitant.

It was Hoseok who spoke first, taking a deep breath. « Alright, how are we doing this ? We can't handle it the way we used to. »

The alpha gave Yoongi a pointed look who held his stare before nodding. Before Namjoon presented, before they realized that what they did wasn't normal nor healthy, Jimin would spend his excruciating heats alone with Yoongi. That was what alpha packs, the deeply conservative and toxic packs who only kept alphas and the most submissive of omegas, thought how heats should be dealt with. That was where Yoongi was raised so what he had set for his pack when he became the pack alpha.

But now, even him didn't want to continue like that. Although he wished Jimin's heat had waited a bit longer to come so they could have prepared more for the new rules, routines and dynamics they needed.

« Wait, does that mean we'll all be there ? » Taehyung squeaked, astonished.

But before Yoongi could say anything, Jungkook cut him off, sending him a dirty glare.

« Well not all. » and it was clear for everyone he was talking about Jin. « I don't know if you should be there to be honest » he mumbled toward Yoongi, « Alpha. »

The snarl in Jungkook's voice was unmistakeable and Yoongi had to take multiple deep breaths to not force him to submit immediately. It did help that Hoseok subtletly placed himself between them, making Jungkook look away.

Namjoon, still holding Jimin, tried to appease the building tension.

« We already agreed we would do things differently. That was one of the condition for me joining the pack with Yoongi. » he said calmly but with assurance, giving pointed looks to the oldest and youngest alpha alternatively. He took their grunts as a confirmation. He then turned his soft smile toward Taehyung.

« Beside, we have a great beta with us so we'll be fine. Right Taetae ? »

Unfortunately, what the omega intended to be an uplifting and encouraging compliment, harshly backfired.

Taehyung had paled so fast he stumbled, barely staying up thanks to the back of a chair he grabbed with his hand. His eyes jumped quickly between all the members present, their strong alpha scents mixing with the overwhelming heat scent of Jimin, and the slowly heating up scent of Namjoon.

This was too much for him. None of this should have happen, none of them should be asking him that. Neither him nor Jin ever spent Jimin's heat with him. They have both been excluded from it, from the ruts... And if he had gotten a bit more comfortable with those during his time with Seventeen, it didn't change what he thought about himself.

That he should never have to take care of an omega in heat. Because he should have been an omega. But he was a failure. He failed to be an omega, so he would fail to be a beta. 

They were all looking at him, waiting for him to say something, their eyes drilling into him. Namjoon's gentle and reassuring eyes pinning him down as he knew he would hate him because Taehyung could only disappoint him.

And then there was Yoongi, Hoseok and Jungkook. Their scents all mixing together in such a strong way it made him sick. His mind went blank. He was too terrified of them and of his own inability to do anything right to protect Jimin during his heat from them.

His throat hurt. He didn't realize he had started to yell how scared he was at them.

« They all started to scream, and Taehyung's scent was becoming horrible so... I ran. » Jimin finishes, tears rolling down again on his cheeks.

Seokjin is as at a complete loss of words. Minhyuk, who came back from the kitchen with ice packs during the middle of Jimin's story, can only exchange a baffled and sad look with him.

« It was like... something snapped you know ? » Jimin continues, dragging back the attention of the betas toward him. « They were all yelling and fighting and even if Namjoon was holding me he was trying to talk to the others and I just... Even if they were all there I felt so alone and their scents weren't calming at all. I don't even know if Namjoon realized I was pushing him away. »

Jimin's voice gets slurry and Jin can feel his face getting hotter against his neck. Minhyuk gently puts one of the ice packs on the omega's head, sliding the other one slowly back and forth against his clothed back, eliciting a long whine from Jimin.

It's the first time Jin gets to be so close to the omega at this stage of his heat. Usually he would already be alone in the nest with Yoongi. Jin wasn't sure if that came solely from Yoongi's traditionalist habits or if Jimin had internalized them prior joining the pack. Korea might not be the most progressive country in the world, but the idea that omega had to keep their heats solely for the pack alpha was a pretty outdated one.

Yet, he never questionned it much either himself. He never dared to put himself between Jimin and Yoongi when his heat came. 

« How... I don't know what to do. » Jin finally whispers, looking above Jimin's head to look at Minhyuk.

He had assisted to his firsts heats and ruts with TVXQ but each time, alphas and omegas had been present to reassure him and guide him through it. He never had to handle an already started heat with no alpha around. What if he makes a mistake ? Jimin laways said that his heats were bad. What if he makes things worse ?

« Hey, hey, hey look at me. » 

Minhyuk's hands hold his face gently but firmly, his voice cutting through Jin's panic.

« I'll help you in helping him okay ? » the beta says, grounding Jin. « I'm right here. »

Jin nods and breathes more calmly again. His attention goes back to Jimin whose scent is growing stronger and sweeter as his body heats up. It's starting to affect Jin but not that much more than usual. 

« We should slow things down a bit. » Minhyuk says, pressing another ice pack against the whining omega's forehead. Jin tensely nods. There's something else he must do.

« Jimin-ah » he calls softly, grabbing the younger's chin to make him look up when he doesn't react immediately. His face is red and as soon as they're facing, the omega launch forward and grabs Seokjin's lower lip in his. The beta freezes in surprise, feeling a lightning rushing under his skin when Jimin starts to suck then move upward to kiss him wetly, his tongue sneaking inside his mouth.

After the first shock, Seokjin gently pushes Jimin away.

« Listen to me. » he says, pushing down the desire to let Jimin kiss him again. « Can Minhyuk hold you for a second ? »

Jimin's face scrunches as he nuzzles against Seokjin's jaw. It's hard for the beta to not let himself be distracted. « I need to tell the pack you're safe. »

Jimin groans. « They don't care... » 

« Come on Chimchim. You know they do. Namjoon must be tearing his hair out right now. » Seokjin reasons, hoping his voice sounds steadier than what he feels.

It seems to work as the omega loosens his grip on him. Seokjin exchange an apologetic smile with Minhyuk as he's maneuvering the omega into his arms, putting his face near his scent gland.

Seokjin takes a deep breath as he gets up from the couch. He rushes to his bag to get his phone and quickly texts Namjoon , telling him Jimin is safe and sound with him and that he will take care of the first wave with another beta.

Meanwhile, Jimin's thoughts wanders as Minhyuk holds him. His scent is sweet and fresh, relaxing. He feels like summer, when it's hot, so hot, and you get nice juicy fruits under your tongue to quench your thirst. His skin is warm though, and it shivers as he licks it with the flat of his tongue. But instead of getting stronger, the scent stays the same. A little voice in Jimin's mind is both impressed and a bit uneasy that the beta's scent is completely unaffected by his heat.

When Jin comes back, Minhyuk gently pushes Jimin into his arms and Jimin immediately relaxes. Even if he's much calmer than an alpha, or even an omega, would be, Jimin can feel that Seokjin is much more « affected » by his heat than the other beta. The hardness tenting his pants is a clear sign of that. Jimin feels desired and wanted and it soothes his inner omega.

They debate for a minute about moving into the nest but decide against it. Even if both members of BTS are learning that the isolated way their pack lived in until now wasn't a very healthy nor normal way, it still feels wrong to them to bring a foreign omega into the nest in the absence of the pack. Especially as Seokjin is a guest here too. The thought saddens him but he doesn't have much opportunity to dwell on it as Jimin claims all his attention.

In the end, Seokjin ends up lying on the couch, his pants long gone and his shirt wide open, Jimin spread all over him, squirming. Minhyuk is continuously talking to the both of them, roaming the ice packs on Jimin's skin, voice soothing and encouraging in Seokjin's ear.

Jimin is covering Seokjin's face with kisses and licks, hips ondulating against his crotch. As his underwear is now soaked with slick, the natural lubricant produced by omegas, Minhyuk bends toward their heads, bringing their attention to him.

« I think you're reaching your limit, Jimin ? » he asks, a gentle hand petting the omega's hair. Jimin whine and his hips are bucking harder against Seokjin.

The beta gasps and takes a second to ride the wave of pleasure rushing through his body before putting his hand on the omega's cheek.

« What do you want Jimin ? »

« You ! » he cries, his hips getting wilder. « Inside. Please Seokjin. Need you. Need your knot. »

« I don't have a knot, Jimin-ah » the beta manages to say as Minhyuk moves away to gently calm Jimin's wild thrusts by holding his hips.

« I don't care. Please Seokjin. I don't want to wait anymore. »  
The beta looks at the older one for guidance. Minhyuk seems a bit tensed, though Seokjin wonders if it's just his imagination as the redhead smiles reassuringly.

« It's up to you, Seokjin. Omega don't need a knot even if they naturally crave for it during their heat. » 

A very vague reminder indeed of the subgender classes and sex education they received a long time ago at school. 

« But more importantly, what do you want Seokjin ? » Minhyuk asks, his cool hand on Jimin's neck, gently making him look at Jin. Even if omega's heats are a serious business, and they need attention and feeling safe, each parties must be enthusiastically consenting. And despite the urgency of the situation, despite his own inability to help, Minhyuk is not going to let Jimin's heat make both BTS members forget that.

Both younger men pause and look at eachother. Really look at eachother. 

Jimin's brain is a little foggy, his body hot, his breath ragged, but Seokjin's scent and presence is calming, grounding, soothing. At the moment, the wave of desire that moves through him is more than just a need for reproduction, more than just sex. The wound in his bond to the pack throbs painfully. He caresses the beta's face, eyes half-closed, printing its shape, the roudness of his cheeks, the plump of his lips, the thickness of his eyebrows into the pulp of his fingers. He misses him. He wants him back. He loves him. He needs him. They can't be BTS if he's not here.

Jimin wants to feel Seokjin's presence in his mind again. He wants to wake up to the fresh scent of roses. He wants to get wrapped in his arms, lay his head on his strong shoulder.

He wants to hear him laugh, he wants to crack up whenever the older tells a joke. He wants to eat his cooking.

He wants Seokjin to be his and he wants to be Seokjin's. And as he looks at him, as he loses himself into those dark brown eyes, the sharp fear of never having that forces his own scent-gland to release a stronger wave of pheromones. Maybe... Maybe he can have him back in the pack. Please let him bring him back home.

Not long ago, the beta would have been able to feel the omega's emotions more clearly. Through the bond he was able to interprate his moods more accurately. Now he can't. It's a painful realization for Seokjin yet... Yet it feels strangely exhilirating.

They have to talk. They have to tell their thoughts outloud. They can't rely on what they think the other think or want. Seokjin shivers under Jimin's touch. It's gentle, tender. Precious. Loving. Passionate.

For the first time, Seokjin feels like a full person for Jimin. Not just a plushy you cuddle after your heat. Not just a parental figure. Maybe it's the stronger wave of Jimin's scent washing over him, but right now, he feels the closest to a member of the omega's pack he ever was.  
« I want this. I want him. » his voice is rasp as it rolls through his throat. 

Jimin's enamoured smile makes his heart beats stronger in his chest. Seokjin puts his hand above Minhyuk's, above Jimin's nape, and brings the omega's closer, kissing him deeply. 

He's incredibly aware of everything that happens next. Jimin's breath on his face. The way they discard the rest of their clothes. Holding Jimin's naked body against his. His scent. His voice. The slick and tight hold of his ass as he welcomes his cock inside him. The waves of pleasure. The moans. The cries.

The voice of Minhyuk. The calming perfume of his scent. The grounding of his touch. 

Jimin comes and he comes soon after, panting hard, falling back on the couch. Seokjin's shivers keep pulsing through his body as Jimin's asshole is still clenching around him, still caving for a knot that he can't provide. Thankfully, the omega's body temperature is lowering and his urges are calming down. A hand nudges them both and Minhyuk wags a bottle of juice in front of their lazy eyes.

« You both need to drink and eat, especially you Jimin-ah. »

The omega weakly nods, unwilling to move away from the comforting hold of the beta.

Seokjin gives him a bit more time for the first wave of his heat to cool down then move them into a sitting position so they can both drink and be sure Jimin eats.

They stay like this for a while, Jimin cuddling as close as he can against Seokjin, the beta savouring this new experience. The aftermath is soothing, the fear of Jimin overheating and having to take drastic measures to not endanger his health receding. Throwing someone into an icy bath is only fun as a prank, not as a life saving attempt. 

The other beta's presence is a gift too. Seokjin doesn't have to move as Minhyuk is the one looking for supplies in the kitchen. 

« You're an angel. » He mumbles, starting to feel a bit sleepy. He gets a scoff and a smile in response. 

It's strange. Seokjin had always associated heats and ruts with loneliness as all the attention is turned toward the alpha or the omega going through it. Yet right now, he doesn't feel like he's a second thought. An exciting feeling passes quickly in his brain that makes him giggle. For a second he even allow himself to think that Minhyuk is caring more about him than he cares about the omega.

He shakes it away, feeling a bit bad for thinking this. Heats are serious and they should focus on omegas having them. It's not about him, especially not about a beta. He tries to squash that selfish feeling away. He can't think like that. It's bad.

Then why does it feels so good when he can feel Minhyuk's lips against his tempe, the graze of his fingers against his neck, and Jimin frowns and pushes his face against his scent gland, forcing Minhyuk to move his hand away ?

The buzzer beats, but this time he's less surprised by it. Minhyuk disappears then comes back a minute later, leading very disheveled Hoseok and Namjoon into the living room. The alpha and the omega rush to the couch, but carefully put their hands on Jimin's back, not wanting to scare him. 

The younger one turns his head toward them, smiling. A shower of delicious honey and peaches and cream smell fall on them. The reunion turn into a hugpile pretty quickly. It's overwhelming. Seokjin never experienced how strong and effective his younger members' scents are when they mix together like that. At first it's exhilirating but soon it becomes suffocating and he can't help but start groaning that they're crushing him and he can't breath. They laugh and give him a little space, Jimin letting his softening dick glide out of his ass.

The fresh smell of canteloupe pierce through the cloud of scents.

« I probably should go now. » Minhyuk says, crounching near Jin's face.

An alarm rings in Seokjin's head and he grabs the beta's wrist with a speed that surprises him.

« No. No, don't go, please. »

He doesn't know how to explain, nor why it's happening, but something suddenly is terrified of seeing Minhyuk leave him. His head is clearing up of the fog of scent from the BTS members. He holds on Minhyuk's hand tightly.

There's a cold silence in the room.

« We're the ones who will go. » Hoseok says as lightheartedly as he can, warming up the sudden awkward atmosphere. « Thank you Jin-hyung for taking care of Jimin. »

The beta and the alpha exchange a look and a smile. It's soft, warm, and it calms the panicking rythm of his heartbeat.

Hoseok and Namjoon help Jimin to put some of his clothes back on. Seokjin kisses him gently, unable to wash away the sadness painted on the omega's face as he is helped to move toward the door.

It feels a pang in his chest as he watches them go, as the door close behind them. His hand moves slowly from Minhyuk's wrist and entwine their fingers together. Then he lifts it to his face, and kisses each knuckles. 

This is what he really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. I really muscled through a good part of this chapter. I have to thank the writing sprints I joined to finally be able to get it done.
> 
> I hope it's still somewhat satisfying.
> 
> I want to thank you all for your reviews, they are so great and a real treat to get each chapter ;_; Reading about your reactions, feelings, theories and thoughts everytime is what gets me going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the menu tonight : feelings. Lots of feelings.

Silence falls on the room once the members of BTS closed the door behind them. There's a moment of stillness, Jimin's heat scent still floating in the air, clinging on Jin's skin. His hand doesn't let go of Minhyuk's.

« Are you okay ? » he asks the still naked beta. His gaze is soft yet unsure. It stirs something in Jin much more strongly than Jimin's heat had.

« I am. »

Jin sits up, bringing Minhyuk to him, breathing deeply the sweetness of his skin, of his scent. There's a hand on his head. Seokjin leans back to face the other beta. The touch is gentle but also tensed.

« Are _you_ okay ? » he's the one to ask now.

Minhyuk's gaze fall down... then goes up toward the ceiling immediately. It then hits Seokjin that he's still completely naked and Minhyuk... Minhyuk has not lost a single layer of all night.

Seokjin feels the blush rushing under his skin. He loosens his grip on Minhyuk's torso to simply hold his hands.

« I should get dressed... »

Minhyuk nods and swallows. « Yeah. »

They don't move. Deep inside, Jin still feels the pulsing anguish of seeing Minhyuk leave, a whirlwind that started merely minutes ago and that is barely winding down.

 

He had been surrounded by scents he was familiar with, ones he had longed for yet that felt disconnected from him at that moment. The idea of being left alone under the BTS pile, to not have Minhyuk's presence as a lighthouse... It had felt untolerable. Panic had seized his heart, his throat, his brain and he had to do something to prevent him from leaving.

Minhyuk had stayed.

Seokjin doesn't want to think about him leaving again, yet as his mind replays the events that preceded Jimin's arrival, he remembers that Minhyuk was the one to first stop their kiss.

He swallows thickly, readying himself to what will come next. It seemed important.

« You wanted to tell me something, right ? » he asks, looking into Minhyuk's eyes, lost again in their softness.

The red-head inhales and exhales deeply, caressing Jin's fingers. « I do. I think I owe you some honesty... about me. »

There's worry in Minhyuk's eyes, one that Seokjin tries to soothe by grazing the top of his fingers, resting on the cushion between them. Minhyuk blinks. Smiles. Seokjin feels a soft sting on his cheek as Minhyuk pinches it.

«But before that, go. Take a shower. I'll order us some food, you'll need it after that heat. » He motions to stand up but pause as he sees confusion on Seokjin's face. Minhyuk's hold on his cheek turns steadier, reassuring. « I promise I won't go anywhere if that's what you fear. It will just... be easier for me to tell you if you're dressed. »

Minhyuk's warm smile is back on his face and as well as a new blush to them. Seokjin can't help but smooch his nose before getting up and rushing toward the bathroom to clean up. Something in him believes Minhyuk. It's a warmth inside him. One he doesn't remember having ever felt before.

He stops by the nest first to grab fresh clothes. Entering the room with Jimin's scent around him mixes weirdly with the TVXQ pack's. He's glad they were smart enough to not bring the omega there because now he's not sure he would have been able to help him through his heat if they had.

As he walks in the shower stall, turning on the hot water, Jimin's scent gets stronger for a moment, as if it's trying to not be washed away. It will linger on him for a while no matter what, scents being detectable from his own scent gland more than from his nose.

It's the first time he has Jimin's actual heat scent on him. When he was still in the BTS pack, he would cuddle with him during the very early stages of the heat and the very last ones but never at the apex of it. The scent is familiar yet feels uncanny, like a feeling of deja-vu that seems unreal. Somehow, it feels even weirder for Seokjin to associate it with Jimin.

« Maybe it's because it was just me and him ? » he wonders. Even if Minhyuk was present the whole time, his scent never got closely mixed with Jimin's.

As time went in the BTS pack, the more his sexual drive had withered. They never had much sexual interactions outside of ruts and heats, and those ones were reserved to alphas and the only (at the time) omega of the pack. Hadn't he been a member of the kpop group BTS, Seokjin wasn't sure Yoongi would have gotten any betas in the pack.

For a while, Seokjin had found intimacy with Taehyung, the only one who was interested in having sex with him. It didn't last very long though, not because of Taehyung, who seemed to have kept a pretty healthy sex drive and life thanks to his friendship with the Seventeen pack, but because Seokjin withdrew himself from his invitations. He got a better understanding why it happened thanks to the mentoring of the TVXQ pack, and Taehyung's confessions about his struggles with his subgender.

Taehyung felt like he should have been an omega, that being a beta was a failure on his part. That by turning out a beta, he was unfit to both be an omega and a beta. And Seokjin realized that those insecurities transpired a lot in their sexual interactions.

Taehyung expressed his needy side more openly with Seokjin and the older beta spent a lot of time reassuring him during their intercourses. At first it was nice, comforting, to take care of someone else. To have Taehyung trust him like that. He felt important to him, loved, essential.

Forgotten. Denied. Lonely.

He had been ashamed of those feelings. Weren't betas supposed to thrive in taking care of others ? Wasn't that their essential roles ?

He didn't want to burden the younger beta with those selfish thoughts so instead of telling him, he just found excuses for stopping their already sporadic sexual meetings.

His mind goes back to the strange mixing of scents he picked up in the nest as it wandered through his memories of his sexual re-awakening with the TVXQ pack. He had that thought before that pack members' scents turn harmonious altogether when the pack works together. And now thinking back to the BTS pack, it shocks him how their scents always felt weird, disconnected. Together but not mixing well.

He wonders how Minhyuk's scent would mix with his. And maybe with the TVXQ pack...

He shakes his head violently. No, that was wrong to think. Minhyuk already has a pack. How selfish and monstruous of him would it be to want to tear someone from his pack just so he could be with him and his own ?

This brings him back to the present and worry starts to claw in his chest. What if Minhyuk wants them to stop seeing eachothers ? What if he hates him ? What if he comes out of the shower, and the other beta is long gone and unreachable despite his promise ?

He shakes himself, hurrying his cleaning, rushing through drying and putting fresh clothes on him. He half runs back toward the living room, unvoluntarily storming in, afraid of finding the room empty.

Tension ease out thanfully quickly as Minhyuk is quietly sitting on the couch, turning his head toward him as he enters. Seokjin releases the breath he was holding and moves toward the space on the couch Minhyuk is patting for him to sit on.

« Sorry it took me so long. » Jin says, anxiety easing out as Minhyuk chuckles.

« Don't worry, it's perfectly normal. After heats put you in a bit of a daze, even betas. And you didn't expected it to happen tonight I presume.»

The tension is easing out from Seokjin's shoulders as Minhyuk is relaxed once again. Seokjin realizes now that they both needed some time to gather their thoughts together.

« I would have ordered food much before if that was the case. » he jokes, widening Minhyuk's smile. « And if Sleepy-hyung or Youngjae don't randomly call us to drag them home because they're too drunk, or the pack don't come home sooner, it's just us now ? » Minhyuk asks cheekily, smile brighter than before and Seokjin feels the warmth winning over anxiety inside of him.

« Whatever happens, they'll be outside in the dog house for the night. » 

They scoff, fingers entwining again, caressing.

Minhyuk gaze is soft on him, making his heart beat faster.

« What did you want to tell me ? » Jin whispers, almost scared of breaking the moment.

Minhyuk's fingers squeeze a bit harder on his, looking for grounding, for courage.

« I really like you, Seokjin. »

He licks his lips, swallows, his mouth is dry. Seokjin looks at him expectantly, time suspended.

« I... even think I might more than like you. But before it might go further, there's something about me... It might change everything so I have to be honest. »

Seokjin nods, waiting, his scent trying to turn into a calming perfume as he sees the man before him struggling to find the words he needs.

« I don't even know where to start... » Minhyuk sighs, messing nervously with his hair. He squirms on the couch, rolls his shoulders, takes a deep breath. « Ok, here we go. » He scoots closer, clears his throat, looks up at Seokjin.

« I don't have sex outside of my pack. »

Seokjin blinks once, twice.

He's confused. On one hand it doesn't shock him that much, considering until Namjoon's presenting and their scattering into different packs, he never had sex outside of the BTS pack either. Hell, he barely had sex in the BTS pack at all. On the other hand, he learned that it's not a common, or healthy attitude.

« Huh ? » is all he can voice in response. To be perfectly honest, his mind is completely blank. He has no idea how to react or to compute this information.

Minhyuk blushes, nibbling his lower lip. He talked about this with someone from outside the BTOB pack only once before.

« It's hard to... explain. I don't... » He pauses, wishing he could sound less crude. « I don't... get... excited. With people I'm not bonded with. »

« You mean... » Seokjin starts, trying to understand. « That you can't... have sex with me ? Even if you want to ? »

Minhyuk nods with a wince. « Kinda. »

« Kinda ? »

The beta release a frustrated sigh.

« It's not really tied to if I want to or not. I think. I'm not sure. We didn't go far enough for me to be sure. It's just... »

He groans, frustration growing.

« I would have helped you with Jimin's heat more if I had been able to. » he rambles. «  But even for a beta, I'm completely unaffected by alpha's ruts and omega's heats if they are not part of my pack. »

« Is that why you left when TVXQ came home when we were making out ? » Seokjin asks, trying to make sense of the puzzle Minhyuk dropped on his knees. «  You felt uncomfortable ? »

« Partly yes. But I was... » he looks down, avoiding Jin's gaze. « I was afraid you would realize I couldn't get hard and that you would thought that... I don't want you. »

Seokjin gulps.

« And ? »

This is it. This is the moment that Seokjin fears. Rejection. « Do you want me ? »

Minhyuk stops fidgeting and his body stills, calm and steadiness taking hold of him again as he looks back at Jin without a trace of doubt on his face.

« I do. »

Relief floods Seokjin's fluttering heart. The sweet canteloupe scent fills the air and he feels like he can breath again. His lips turn into a lopsided smile.

« I really do. I just wanted to be honest with you. » Minhyuk says softly, his hand caressing Seokjin's cheeks.

He wants to let his face be caressed by Minhyuk forever, swimming in this delicious feeling of knowing that Minhyuk wants him. Unfortunately, his anxiety doesn't let him go.

An uncomfortable thought rises up in his brain. People have sex outside their pack all the time. It's normal. He learned that it's normal. Friends have sex outside of their packs. He may have never experienced it but bonded sex seems to be amazing. Why ? Why does he suddenly feel so weirdly ?

Why does the idea of having friendly sex with Minhyuk seems both appealing but also not enough to him ? Why does it even matter since it won't happen anyway even if he was cool with it ?

He can't wrap his mind around it. His mind blanks out again, vibrating with an unknown feeling he can't put words on.

« Why are you telling me this ? » he finally says, at loss of other words.

« Because... » Minhyuk starts and stops.

Seokjin watches his own expression on the beta's face. Feelings he can not name, can barely understand.

« Because... » he tries again, both hands now gently holding Seokjin's face as Minhyuk kneels on the couch. « I tried with someone outside of my pack once. And I couldn't. But with you, it feels different. »

Seokjin doesn't realize he's holding his breath. He's lost into Minhyuk's gaze, his touch. If he lets him go right now, he feels like he will shatter like a glass falling on the floor.

« Do you... like me ? » he murmurs, hoping, wishing. Heart beating so hard it hurts.

Then Minhyuk's mouth is on his. Hungry lips pushing, nibbling, kissing, licking. Fingers combing through his hair. Hands and arms and tongue holding him whole.

They part, out of breath. A whisper.

« I don't _just_ like you. »

A miracle.

« I love you Seokjin. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did any of you guessed what Minhyuk was going to say ? :D  
> I hope it's not too unclear (if anyone has questions, I'll answer them). There's also something important happening to Seokjin, did any of you catch it ? :p
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter ! I want to thank the people who left a kudos recently and tell them to not be shy in leaving their thoughts in the comment section !
> 
> To the people who faithfully follow this fic and always leave me a comment on each chapter, I can't thank you enough ;_; You guys really give me such a boost to write and I hope I don't disappoint you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of BTS with the aftermath of Jimin's heat. And a cliffhanger :p

The dance practice is, to say the least, awkward.

Jimin is hiding in his hoodie, looking even smaller than usual and more vulnerable than ever. Seokjin wants to wrap his arms around him and reassure him, and it's obvious that the others want to too. Alas the omega, slides away from any attempt to comfort him, and tells them to focus on learning their choreography.

Namjoon thankfully manages to hug the small omega and they all release a discreet sigh of relief when Jimin doesn't push him away this time.

Seokjin has never been more thankful for their leader. With a final pat on Jimin's head and a clearing of his throat, Namjoon scolds them into shape.

« I know things are difficult and we have to find a new balance in our personnal lives, but right now we're at work. Right now we have fans to not disappoint who are waiting and cheering for our next album. So let's focus on that. »

They all nod, even Jungkook who has barely uttered a word since they started, and slowly their group focus on what is the last thing uniting them all : their work.

Dancing do them all good, and after a few hours they're sweaty and exhausted and much more relaxed. Seokjin walks up to Jimin, humming one of their song and purposefully goofying up the choreography with a funny face. His heart feels lighter when the omega can't help but smile and laugh.

When it's time to leave, Jimin hugs him warmly and whispers an apology in his ear.

Seokjin waves them all goodbye as he lingers in the practice room, determined to work secretly at least another hour to get the choreography better. His plan is a bit derailed though as Hoseok seems to have the same plan.

The alpha is rummaging through his bag fo another bottle of water and gulps it down before facing the mirror again and going through the moves again.

Seokjin joins him, even though he used to prefer to keep his fumbling under the radar of the others, enjoying the solitary the practice room offered him to mess up and express his frustration as loud as he wants, he's not too annoyed to spare a bit of this time with Hoseok.

The alpha has been through a lot, yet he kept his outgoing and shining attitude. Staying a few months with BEAST has done him very good. Hoseok looks more at ease with himself, less afraid of other alphas, less afraid of himself. As he watches him move, Seokjin notices that he's not hiding the scars on his back so tightly now.

They practice mostly in silence for an hour, only talking to comment on a mistake one of them made or to reset the music. It's nice. It feels like before. When they were trainees. When they weren't a pack yet and not everyone of them had presented.

As they take another water break, Seokjin finally says something.

« I'm sorry for what happened with Jimin you know. »

Hoseok looks at him, surprised. «  You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong. »

« I... kinda dropped him on you after the first wave... » Seokjin says, looking down. The hand clasping on his shoulder makes him look up. Hoseok is smiling warmly at him.

« Stop beating yourself. It's fine. We're fine. Jimin is... Well, he'll be fine. » 

The beta feels the corner of his lips slightly tug upward and next thing he knows, Hoseok is holding him tight in his arms.

He's shocked and doesn't know what to do at first, then he melts in the alpha's hug and holds him back just as tight. It's been so long since Hoseok has been taking the initiative of physical contact with him. He had gotten better when they all reunited to court Namjoon but the alpha was still a bit timid in his affection. 

Hoseok is caressing the back of his neck, his cheek resting softly against the crook. It's warm, reassuring, comforting. Seokjin feels safe. And happy. So happy for Hoseok that he finally accepted and embraced himself as an alpha.

« I still feel guilty. » He murmurs, not sure if he really wants to say it out loud.

« Of what ? » the alpha's voice is calm yet a bit confused. 

« I could have... I should have told you to stay. I should have help Jimin more. »

Hoseok gently shushes, rubbing his back with his other hand.

« You did more than enough to help Jimin. And he's mad at himself, not at you. » 

That only makes him feel slightly better. He sniffles, unaware until now of his clogging nose, the event of the previous night replaying in his mind.

« He was in heat. He's an omega. He should have come first. » 

« We're not your pack anymore, Jinnie. » Hoseok tries to say soothingly. He can't hide the sadness in his tone. Seokjin's arms get tighter around him.

« But neither is Minhyuk. And yet when he wanted to leave, I... » He feels terrible telling this to Hoseok, pouring his heart on him when he betrayed the pack the way he did. Yet, the alpha isn't moving differently. His hold is still gentle and comforting, his scent soft and calming. Seokjin swallows thickly. « I couldn't bear to see him leave. »

The beat feels Hoseok sigh deeply against him and against his skin. Fingers carve through his hair and gently scrape his skull.

« I won't speak for the pack, Jinnie. But all I want, is for you to be happy. I will always love you, and I will always be there for you. » the alpha slightly leans back and face him, looking into his eyes. « We may not be packmates anymore, but I hope we will always stay friends. Is that ok for you ? »

The beta's bottom lip trembles and his vision blurries. He can only nod vigourously and gently peck Hoseok's lips.

They breathe deeply, eyes closed. Forehead against forehead.

 

Jin was losing himself into his work when TVXQ and JYJ finally come back from their respective tours.

They immediately feels that something happened when they see Seokjin again, but the beta just want to snuggle them. At first Jin is a bit awkward with them. Between Jimin's heat and Minhyuk's confession, it's hard for him to know where he stands with himself and even harder to know where he stands with the older pack.

He barely manages to shake it off when something he should have expected in restrospect, but didn't, happens.

It's a week after the TVXQ/JYJ pack has come back home. Seokjin is coming back from his dance practice, climbing the stairs to the dorm with Changmin who came back from a recording session. When they arrive in front of their door, three people are not so quietly whispering in front of it.

« Can we help you ? » the omega asks loudly as they didn't notice them walking behind them.

The three silhouettes, three men, jump to different degrees of surprise and turn around. Two of them are vaguely familiar to Seokjin, the last one he knows very well.

« Minhyuk ? » he says, surprised to see the beta. « What's going on ? »

The beta does not look as suave as he usually does. In fact, he's twisting his hands and stutters, looking back and forth between Changmin, Seokjin and the two men who accompany him. Who are both looking very startstruck as they can't tear their eyes away from TVXQ's omega.

« Maybe we should go inside. » this one offers, and moves between the two men – omegas, he thinks, judging by their scents – and open the door, gesturing to them to enter.

There's a bit of a scuffle as they all take off their shoes and the nervousness mixed with an extremely joyful excitment spikes up in the scents of Minhyuk's friends.

After a few formalities that leads their visitors to the couch with cups of tea in front of them, they seem to relax enough to introduce themselves.

« It's an honor meeting you, Changmin-sunbaenim. » the smaller of the omegas says, a wide smile eating most of his face pushing upward his sharp cheekbones. « My name is Seo Eunkwang, and this is Lee Changsub » he gestures to the man with a rounder but just as much prominent cheekbones next to him who is smiling awkwardly. « And I guess you already know Lee Minhyuk here. »

The omega, smiles, amused, making Eunkwang blush.

« They're my packmates » Minhyuk finally says, looking directly at Seokjin. The beta opens his mouth but doesn't say anything as he feels Changmin suddenly tensing next to him.

« We... ahem... We were hoping we could talk to both Seokjin-ssi and the members of your pack at the same time. » Eunkwang continues, twisting his tiny hands so tightly they seem to disappear.

The omega's jaws grind and, while staying in the range of polite, his demeanour doesn't look as agreeable as it was a minute ago.

« It might take a while. » Changmin says after a moment to recompose himself. « But I'm going to call them and ask them to come home quickly. »

The members of BTOB nod, understanding, still sitting as if they tried to take the least space as possible on the couch. Changmin grabs his phone and quickly texts and call his packmates. 

Seokjin looks interrogatively at Minhyuk who smiles back shyly, cheeks and ears a bright red.

« Is everything ok ? » he asks, confused and starting to get worried.

Minhyuk's attitude softens and a bit of his confidence comes back as he leans forward to caress Seokjin's hand. His squirrel smile stretches his lips.

« There's nothing to worry. We want to... ask something but it would be more polite to wait for everyone to be there for it. »

Changmin comes back to the living room and tells them that the rest of the pack should be there soon, their errands and practices ending.

The omega asks for Seokjin's help in making tea and other refreshments and snacks to their improvised guests. As they work in the kitchen, Changmin leans gently toward the beta.

« You okay ? »

Seokjin's eyebrows knit together.

« Well, yeah. I'm just... Confused. »

« So you don't know what they want to tell you ? »

« Honestly no. It's the first time I'm meeting them properly. »

Changmin bites down his lower lip, holding a large tray to the living room, following Seokjin who holds another one with glasses and teapots. The omega has an idea of what's going on, but he doesn't really want to give Seokjin a hint. It's hard to admit, but he's afraid to see the beta's reaction to what BTOB wants to offer him. So he's not going to speed up its arrival.

After long, and excruciating, minutes, the rest of the TVXQ/JYJ pack arrive more or less at the same time.

Nervosity and tension rushes through the BTOB members, especially when Yunho takes place in the middle of the couch facing them, right next to Seokjin who is now surrounded by the older idols. The beta twists his own hands, uneasy. He's used to the TVXQ pack's scents to be nice and comforting, yet right now they feel much stronger and tensed. Not really threatening toward Minhyuk and his pack, but... guarded. 

An awkward silence falls on them, that Eunkwang, who is clearly the most nervous as his body can't seem to stay still, breaks.

« It is an honor to meet you. I... We have been fans and admirers of you... All of you for so long. »  
He litterally squeaks and twitches when Minhyuk nudges him with his elbow. They exchange a look and Eunkwang seems to remember what is actually their purpose here.

« I'm sorry » he apologizes, turning back to the older pack who is looking at him with the same guarded expression. « I didn't mean to fanboy but I really am a big fan and... »

This time it's Changsub who helps him focus, intterupting him with a very nasal yet strangely soft voice. « And we assure you of our deepest respect as we came to offer something to Seokjin-ssi. » he says, putting a calming hand on BTOB's leader's knee.

« Right. Right. » the tiny man parrots, nervously smiling and straightening his posture, scratching his throat a bit, purposefully avoiding Yunho's intense gaze to look directly at Soekjin.

« We... I mean our pack... We know that you and Minhyuk have become very close in the last month. »

Seokjin straightens too in reaction. A nasty little voice in the back of his head starts to ring, rising a fear he had never put much thought on before. Is Minhyuk's pack here to tell him they want him to stop seeing him ?

« We discussed it » Eunkwang gestures toward his packmates, « for a long time, and with the rest of the pack of course. We know he told you that he... » The leader's sharp eyes wander on the older idols then go back to Seokjin. «  That he's... particular. About his relationship outside our pack. »

Seokjin nods, while the TVXQ/JYJ pack members make various confused faces. Minhyuk smiles at him, eyes sparkling, and Seokjin feels warmth soothing down a bit his fear. 

« Which is why » and Seokjin's attention is brought back on Eunkwang. « We would like to offer to court you. »

Seokjin's mind goes blank, unsure of what he just heard. The scents around him turn strong and confusing. Yunho's, especially, strengthens to the point of placating everyone else's. 

As TVXQ's leader's scent fills the room and cling on everyone's skin, Seokjin sees for the first time the full power of a pack alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !  
> It took me a bit more time to get this chapter out but I hope you all liked it ! I have been very busy and tired last month but I hope to update soon !
> 
> I want to thank you all again for reading this story and if you appreciated it, for leaving a comment. Your comments are really important to me and litterally make my day and I often re-read them to give myself the push I need to keep writing.
> 
> See you next month (or sooner?) for the next chapter !


	12. Chapter 12

« Alright we hear you » Yunho says once Eunkwang is done laying down his proposal to Jin. He knows he shouldn't be this defensive nor protective but none of them know the BTOB pack very well. And from what they get, Jin has been hanging out only with Minhyuk so this sudden interest is making him feel uneasy. Especially for one reason.

« I know my opinion doesn't matter on this » he turns toward the young beta who looks still in shock « It's your decision and we will respect it no matter what it is. » He gets a little nod and he smiles, turning once again to the nervous little man sitting in front of them.

« No offense but, it would have been I think at least polite, for your pack alpha to be present. » He says, trying to not let too much bitter leak from his voice. He can't help to feel a little spark of smugness as he sees Changsub and Minhyuk tense and adopt a slight defensive posture. Although that detail seems to go way over Eunkwang's head as instead of tensing like Yunho expects (and wishes), he actually lets out a relieved sigh and his smile gets bigger.

« Oh, I'm the pack alpha. »

A shocked silence passes. 

« You're... you're an alpha ? » Jin asks, intrigued. It is the first time he is so physically close to BTOB's leader to smell his scent and he never smelled an alpha scent that is this sweet. Plus, with the little interaction he witnessed when Minhyuk was on the phone with him, especially the one that interrupted their date at the theater, alpha is definitely not the subgender he associates with Eunkwang.

« I am. » Eunkwang smiles, looking much calmer and composed when he is talking to him than when his attention is on the older pack.

« I'm sorry but I thought you were an omega. » the beta says. Months ago he would never dared saying anything like this . Not to an alpha. And maybe he wouldn't have today if the TVXQ pack wasn't surrounding him at the moment.

This makes Eunkwang smile go even softer.

« Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm a soft alpha so my scent can be confusing. » Then he turns toward the other pack alpha and bows. « I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner, I didn't meant to offend you. »

Yunho tries to regain his composure. Something is twisting inside him. A deep, dark feeling and he doesn't like it. There is this tiny, scent-confusing alpha coming for Sepkin, a beta he is courting, and if he usually is a cool person, right now all his instincts are screaming to him that everything could be over quickly. 

The pack alpha looks his challenger from head to toe. He's not only tiny in size but in built too. He could take down Eunkwang right now and make him look like an invalid option for Jin. Show him that he is a stronger, more suited alpha for him than this omega scented wimp. 

Yunho abruptly shakes his head, horrified by his own thoughts. A wave of shame submerges him, twirling with this stupid alpha reaction. Eunkwang is not challenging his pack. He actually used the most polite way to offer a courting while respecting the other courting pack. The pack alpha came with who seems to be the founding omega of his pack and his beta to temper things. 

Yes, he is annoyed that someone else comes to court Seokjin. And he really wishes that BTOB never came in their dorm. But he has no right to interfere in Seokjin's decision.

Reigning down his inner alpha, Yunho stands up. 

« Don't worry, none taken. » He says after clearing his voice. « I'm sorry, I need some air. » He gives Jaejoon a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder as the omega looks at him with worry, then leaves the room to go into the nest.

It doesn't lighten the atmosphere on the group and Eunkwang's nerve shoots up once again.

« We don't want to impose ourselves longer. » the soft alpha says, looking at the second oldest member of the pack before turning again to Jin. « And we don't expect a rushed answer, so please, consider it ? » 

The beta's eyes meet with the alpha and there is a softness in them that strangely soothes him. Seokjin smiles and nods. « I will. Thank you... for offering. »

As they are saying their goodbyes and walking toward the exit, Jin can't help but chuckle as he catches Eunkwang's febrile whispers to Minhyuk « I told you I should have put on scent perfume. ». That earns him a sigh from his beta and a light squeeze on the tip of his nose. « Don't start that again. » 

Jin watches Minhyuk entwine his fingers with his pack alpha's and the sight makes him slightly blush. It's the first time he sees him interact with a member of his pack and it strangely makes his own fingers tingle.

 

Later, as he is brushing his teeth with Yunho, the alpha apologizes for his behavior.

« There's nothing to apologize for. » Jin tells him after rincing his mouth.

The alpha smiles fondly and caresses his cheek, making the beta feel warm from the attention.

« There is. I don't have much experience with it but having another pack alpha come offering a courting in your pack isn't an easy thing to do. That's probably why they didn't come as the entire pack. They knew they would feel invading to us. » the alpha explains. He pauses. « … and challenging. »

« Is that why you left ? »

« Partially. » Yunho sighs. « I really thought he was an omega and then when he said he was an alpha, my own alpha got defensive. Something primal and stupid so I thought it best to calm myself down. » 

Seokjin isn't sure what it is, but the fact that instead of lashing out, or pissing all over him, Yunho isolated himself to calm down, he finds it nice. He sneaks gently his arms around his waist and hug him. 

« I don't know what to do about this. » he murmurs against the alpha's chest. Yunho is caressing his hair and breathing in his scent.

« You take the time to think it over. It's normal, and healthy to check out other offers of courting. »

Jin hums, feeling the scent of the alpha soothing his mind. Yunho takes his chin gently between his fingers and makes him look up.

« And you will always find a home here, no matter how things end. » Jin smiles and leans forward, touching his lips with his. 

« Thank you. »

 

It's hard for the beta to put his feelings in order during the next few days.

« You know that listening to your feelings is also part of the courting right ? » Youngjae says before grunting as the black eight ball falls in the hole of the pooltable.

« Feelings are tricky. And they can be manipulated. » Jin retorts, watching the beta get the balls back in the triangle.

Unable to calm his mind, he came to the Beta Club, which he would forever be thankful for to Sleepy, as it became his refuge and his favourite hangout place in the world.

« You're not at risk of that with BTOB. » Youngjae says, determined to not lose again the next round. « You start. »

Seokjin sighs and gets into position, weakly breaking the triangle with the white ball, as his mind was too all over the place to really focus.

« I don't really know them, though. I only know Minhyuk and I've only seen Eunkwang and Changsub when they come to offer. »

Youngjae's eyes were still on the balls, turning around the pooltable like a predator around his prey.

« That's your opportunity to get to know them. » B.A.P's beta looks up to his friend and, seeing his unconvinced experession, adds. « They're cool. And fun. And loud. Frankly the only thing you risk with them is migraines. And if it doesn't work out, you call me or Sleepy-hyung and I'll fly to your rescue. » 

That earns him a smile and he gets back into position, aims, strikes... and then swears loudly as he misses again.

Jin falls silent for a second, then finally Youngjae looks at him again, sensing his hesitation.

« What ? What's really bothering you ? »

« I don't know. » The beta lets out a long sigh. « It's just... I've only been with... strong alphas until now and... »

But he can't continue.

« Hey look, you don't dismiss a soft alpha if you never tried it. Especially when you're a beta. »

Jin blinks as Youngjae continues.

« Look, there's a reason Himchan and I are pretty close to them, and to Eunkwang in particular. This guy is as level-headed as a beta. » He pauses, studying his friend's face. « And if it's the protectiveness you think you'll miss, there's plenty of that in that pack. »

« So you think I should go for it. » Soekjin says, weirdly finding comfort in Youngjae's word.

« I think you should seriously consider it. And if they're not for you, it will help you decide what you do with TVXQ's courting. »

The weight on Jin's back feels a bit lighter. Youngjae has a good point that it could help him know for sure if what he feels for TVXQ is real or if his heart is just trying to bounce back after leaving BTS.

He grabs Youngjae and bring him into a tight hug, thanking him. The other beta pats him on the back smiling, before cursing him as Jin goes to completely destoy him in their last round of pool.

On his way back to the TVXQ dorm, he sent a text to Minhyuk, asking him if they can meet to talk.

 

 

Getting inside the BigHit building isn't the hardest part of Minhyuk's journey to rejoin with Jin. It's actually finding his way inside the building to where Jin's current practice room. 

He sends a text to him as soon as he arrives, but the beta is probably still practicing so Minhyuk took on himself to go look for him when he doesn't get a reply after a few minutes.

Which is not the greatest idea he ever had. He wanders in the corridors for fifteen minutes before receiving Seokjin's response, informing him that he'll be there soon and to wait for him in the lobby. It only takes him ten more minutes to find his way back to the building's entrance, just a few seconds before he hears a familiar voice call his name.

He turns around, unable to stop the smile forming on his lips, watching Jin jog toward him.

It's completely instinctive. Minhyuk opens his arms and tilts his head up, ready to greet Seokjin with a kiss. The taller beta's hands seem to work just as instinctively and glide on Minhyuk's arms before settling on his shoulders. His cheeks are flushed, his forehead sweaty, and his lips look plumper than usual as they stretch in a shy smile, leaning toward him.

A throat gets cleared very loudly next to them, jolting both betas out of their bubble before they can get closer. 

A man seemingly older than Minhyuk is standing not too far away from the pair, holding a phone and a bundle of keys. Everything in him shouts that he's a manager. It's confirmed as the rest of BTS walks out, sending the betas various looks, from surprised to confuse with a hint of hostility in some of them.

« Jin-ah, you should tell me ahead if you're bringing friends. »

Seokjin looks flustered and scraps his neck. Minhyuk feels his side muscles tense under his hand as one is still holding on Jin's hip. 

« I thought we were all going to eat out tonight. » Namjoon says softly, but looking a bit confused.

« We will ! » Jin replies back immediately. « I just... We decided that after I told Minhyuk to come and... » The beta gulps as his group members are now standing much closer, their gaze piercing him more strongly than they probably realize.

There's a pause and Jin grabs Minhyuk's hand, holding it firmly.

« We have something important to talk about first and I'll join you all at the restaurant after. » He says as firmly as he can, his voice still slightly quivering. It's not helping that his gaze catches Yoongi's. There's a long pause as Jin tries to decipher what lies in the alpha's eyes. 

« Sure. » Yoongi blinks and avert his gaze, relieving Seokjin of some tension. « We'll see you then. »

The pack alpha walks away, quickly followed by the rest of the pack. Jungkook is still looking at the pair until Taehyung firmly pushes him toward the door, exchanging a sad and nervous smile with their oldest member.

« That was... intense. » Minhyuk sighs with relief, grabbing Seokjin's attention back toward him.

« Yeah... I... we... We're still getting used to all this. »

Minhyuk's smile is still as soothing as the first time he saw it. Unfortunately, it's not enough to completely ease the nervousness out of Seokjin. Not when he's not sure what to expect from their discussion.

« Shall we ? » He asks, showing another corrider to Minhyuk, guiding him toward a dance practice room. There's a bag resting on one of the benches with a big fluffy pink towel laying on top of it. Seokjin leads Minhyuk to it, holding his hand lightly with the tips of his fingers. He grabs the towel and dries the sweat from his face and gestures to Minhyuk to sit on the bench. He sits too, mirroring him, and an awkward silence falls on them.

« I'm guessing you want to talk about our offer to court you. » Minhyuk says, caressing the beta's hand with his thumb. He has been trying to not think too much about Jin's potential decline of their offer, but right now his heart his beating fast and nervously. 

« Yes. I... » Seokjin's hesitation isn't helping at making Minhyuk more at ease.

« The truth is... It's hard to consider it because I'm not sure why it's happening. »

Minhyuk feels a blush creeping on his cheeks as Seokjin's face scrunches, showing his confusion in the cutest way possible. Their gaze both fall on their entwined hands. There is a small tremble in Minhyuk's fingers.  
He takes a deep breath, steadying himself, as their eyes meet again.

« I want you to know my pack. » Seokjin's eyebrows rise up under his bang. « And I'm hoping... Really really hoping that... That you will click with them. And that they will click with you. And that you will choose us. »

Minhyuk licks his lips, waiting for a reaction from the beta sitting in front of him. He's usually better with words, but it seems easier to write break-up songs than walking through a potential one.

Seokjin's mouth opens, agape. Then he blinks a few time.

« Did you... Did you ask your pack... Did you ask them to court me ? »

Minhyuk nods, unsure if it's going to make the beta mad or happy.

It's actually making him dumbfounded. Seokjin has always thought that since he's the one giving the mark, only the pack alpha could decide whether or not they should welcome a new member. Even if he learned thanks to the TVXQ pack that courting should be agreed by the whole pack, it never crossed his mind that someone (especially not a beta) could just... Ask their pack to court someone they like. And even less that the pack would actually agree to do it.

« But... They don't know me... How... They... You already have all subgenders... Why ? » Seokjin rambles, unable to wrap his mind around the motivation of Minhyuk 's pack to accept his request.

« Why what ? » Minhyuk asks, starting to look confused too. 

« Why would they accept to court me when I never met them. » He finally blurts out. « Why would they think they would like me ? »

« Because I love you. » Minhyuk replies passionately, all confusion dissipating and the certainty of his tone has a grounding and light-heading effect on Seokjin. « When I told them... When I asked them... It was enough for them. They know I don't fall in love outside of the pack. They don't... » A pause. « They don't fully understand why I can't have sex outside of the bond, but I don't fully understand it myself. »

Seokjin doesn't really understand it either, if he's honest. Maybe that's something in common he'll have with BTOB.

« But they know I wouldn't ask them if I wasn't serious. » There's no trace of shyness anymore on Minhyuk's face. Instead there's a deep gaze piercing Seokjin softly and his heart beating fast in his chest. 

« And I know... I feel it... That you might like them. I have no doubt they will love you. Because I love you. And I love them. And they love eachother. And I... » He scoots a bit closer, putting his hand on Seokjin's round cheek. « I just feel it. I feel like I... Like I belong to you. »

There's a beat, a second where time stops. 

Then accelerates. 

Seokjin launches forward, crashing his lips on Minhyuk's, pushing his tongue between them, melting as he's being fiercely kissed back. They hold eachother's faces in their hands, and Seokjin feels it. He feels Minhyuk's fingers tremble against his cheek, just before he hears the deep moan echoing in the united cavity of their mouths. The sounds goes through his body like electricity, his skin quivering under Minhyuk's fingertips. 

He doesn't remember feeling this way with BTS nor even with TVXQ. Minhyuk's words, his scent... Everything emanating from him grounds Seokjin. He can't explain this feeling of security and calm that takes over him when Minhyuk looks at him.

When he's with Minhyuk, he almost forgets to be afraid.

He breaks the kiss first, opening his eyes and being mesmerized for a second at how dazed Minhyuk looks, panting. 

Seokjin is still learning, growing, in accepting his desires. That it's okay for him to want things for himself. That even if he's a beta, he's a human being and letting people dictate what he should want for his life is not okay. He has the right to say no for himself. 

He also has the right to say yes.

Does he want to join Minhyuk's pack ? He's not sure. He focused on the beta so much, never really thinking nor asking about his pack that it seems weird to be remembered that he has one. 

But maybe it's not the real reason for his hesitation.

After what happened with BTS... Hell, even after finding a haven in the TVXQ/JYJ pack, he has become very aware of how little people really talk about what's going wrong inside different packs. Sometimes it's because things are going well, but other times it's too hide pain...

He's scared. He knows nothing of Minhyuk's pack. 

« What if your pack doesn't want me ? » He starts, voice shaking. « What if... what if I don't want them ? »

What he knows is that he wants Minhyuk.

« No matter what you decide, I won't go anywhere. » Minhyuk closes his eyes, holding on Seokjin's wrists, his forehead resting against his. « This is not an ultimatum for us. » The beta opens his eyes again, and his gaze is so soft, so loving... « I just want to show you... more of me. And they're a part of me. »

He chuckles.

« I'm being... very selfish in all this. I know that. There is no pressure on you to accept or not. If you don't want us to court you, I'll accept it. If you want us to continue to see eachother, we will. Because I don't want to stop being with you, whether it's as friends or as... as lovers. »

Seokjin nods, feeling the smaller hands caressing his cheeks and he didn't realize a few tears rolled down. He kisses Minhyuk again, just a soft pressure of his lips against his, then buries his face in the crook of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Jin decide ? How will BTS react ?
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter !
> 
> Once again, I want to thank you all for your lovely comments <3 They give me life and fuel to continue this story !


	13. Chapter 13

Taehyung must say, if he had the choice he would not be standing in front of the tall building and guiding Seokjin inside. 

« It's nicer than I thought it would be. » The older beta says with a bit of awe, as he's looking around the lobby, guided by his ex-packmate toward the elevators.

« They moved in a month ago. » Taehyung explains. « After their first win, their agency finally accepted to upgrade their dorm. Which wasn't hard considering how moldy their old one was. »

The elevator's door opens with a ding. Neither beta make a move.

« It's on the 14th floor. » Taehyung says.

« You're not coming with me ? » The older beta asks, surprised, nervousness seeping from his tone. 

Taehyung sighs and lowers his head, unable to confront Seokjin. Long, slightly crooked, soft fingers touch his face and raise his head. Taehyung is glad for his ability to stay stoic when he decides because looking at Seokjin's concerned face right now... It's too much. He blinks repeatedly, pushing the tears back under his lids.

« It's better like that, hyung. I would just be intruding and... » he closes his eyes, Seokjin's hand holding his gently. « And it's just too hard... » he finally whispers.

He feels Seokjin's breath caressing his lips, the gentle pressure of his forehead against his.

« I'm sorry Taetae. I shouldn't have ask you to help me find the adress. »

Taehyung shakes his head, his chest hurting at feeling Seokjin so close yet his absence from the pack bond so haunting.

« It's okay, it's a bit hard to find. »

A polite cough behind them break their moment and both beta turn around to see a tall older man.

« I apologize for interrupting, are you going up ? » The man's voice is soft and gentle.

Taehyung take a step back, awkward. « Yeah. Yeah he's going. » wiping his nose, scratching his vthroat. « 14th floor. Remember hyung, it's the third door on the right. »

Seokjin nods and lets the man walking inside the elevator before following him.

« I'll see you at practice, Taetae. » he calls, watching Taehyung nod. When the door closes, Taehyung grazes the metal with the tips of his fingers. 

« Goodbye, Jin-hyung. »

 

Seokjin takes a deep breath as the lift slowly ascends. There's a knot of anxiety building in his chest. The TVXQ/JYJ pack was wonderfully supportive when he announced to them he accepted BTOB's courting offer. There is sadness and guilt in his heart as he still feels he's betraying them and their kindness, but the calming scents clinging on his clothes soothe him a little. He believes them when they say they're not mad at him. 

It's not them that occupy his thoughts right now though. It's BTS.

After his talk with Minhyuk, he went to join his groupmates to the restaurant. They had already been served but Seokjin noticed they waited for him to eat. Seeing him enter, Jimin smiled and started to prepare him a wrap. Namjoon clapped his hands and started to dive in the food, quickly leading the discussion about how nicely the album was coming and how excited and nervous he was for their comeback. They ate, joked, teased for the most part. Jungkook even lightened up a bit after a while.

As they were waiting for their desserts, Yoongi, who had been mostly silent during the whole time, looked up at Seokjin.

« So, what's up with that guy ? »

An awkward silence fell on the room. Jungkook suddenly tensed up again. Hoseok and Namjoon swallowed and exchange a nervous gaze. Jimin and Taehyung tried to keep their smile up.

Seokjin looked at his groupmates. His ex-packmates. He could lie or deflect. Yet at this moment, he didn't find the strength to do it.

« His pack, BTOB. They offered to court me. »

He looked at Namjoon, unable to decipher Yoongi's stare, and needing the softness of the omega. His leader looked shaken but he leaned forward to caress his hand.

« And I decided to accept their offer. » He found the courage to say out loud.

The loud scratch of a chair being pushed brutally made them all jump. Jungkook put on his jacket and, without a word, abruptly left the restaurant. Jimin stood up to rush after him. 

Hoseok attempted a smile and joined his hand with Namjoon's on Seokjin's. « That's great. » The omega nodded. « it's good to see other packs, yeah. »

Seokjin attempted to smile back, touched by their care and intention. He looked again at yoongi who simply nodded, impassible. The alpha then stood up and said « I'm going to pay ».

The desserts arrived and they finished it in an awkward atmosphere.

As they were walking back to their car, Taehyung hold Seokjin back.

« I know them. They're nice. When you'll go, can I accompany you to their dorm ? »

Sseokjin nodded, surprised but touched by the other beta's offer.

Jungkook stayed silent the whole time, avoiding his gaze, fists clenched under the table.

 

The elevator rises and Seokjin breathes deeply, trying to untie the knots in his stomach mixed with a wave of excited adrenaline. Frankly, he never really imagined another pack would want to court him and he really didn't expect it to happen this way. All he knows about BTOB is that they are called « beagle-dol » and that they mostly sing ballads. And Minhyuk.

He's nervous. Anxious. Curious.

Curious about them, about their pack. About how Minhyuk is in his most private environment. The elevator stops and he steps out, looking around the numbers and names near the different doors in the corridor. It takes him a minute to find the right one and he's still readying himself with deep breathes when a loud muffled voice comes through the door.

« Clean up that mess before he arrives ! » 

The door opens, unmuffling those last words, and Seokjin instinctively jumps back, barely avoiding to be crashed in by a tall man with plump lips, sharp eyes and brown hair.

He's vaguely familiar although the beta can't remember if he knows his name at the moment. The man was looking behind his shoulder as he was opening the door and freezes the second he sees him and realizes what almost happened. There's an awkward pause, his eyes widening and his mouth tightly closing, shock painted on his face.

He's the same height as Seokjin but he looks a bit younger. The beta starts to smile to try to soothe him...

The other man slams the door shut in his face.

That's... not what he expected. The beta hears frantic muffled shouting and he has no idea what to do or how to react. There's lot of footsteps running behind the door, shuffling and what sounds like a very chaotic scene. Finally, after an excruciantingly long few seconds of shock and panic, the door opens again. This time, he's greeted by a very slightly smaller man, with a very sharp jaw, yet one of the softest face and smile Seokjin has ever seen. 

« Hi. » The man says, exuding a sweet scent of pineapple. « I'm Ilhoon. Please come in. »

Ilhoon steps aside, making room for the beta to come inside. Seokjin, now holding his bag close to his chest is frozen in place, unsure about if he really should.

He tries to focus on the calm scent of the omega but it would be easier if his gaze wasn't inevitably attracted by the very flashy red leopard printed underwear resting on his shoulder. Still smiling, Ilhoon's eyes follow his gaze, then close. Seokjin watches him sigh heavily. The omega turns toward the inside of the apartment, dragging Seokjin's attention toward the currently running headless chickens who makes the BTOB pack. With chaotic inefficiency, they are clearly trying to hide all the dirty clothes and trash from the newcomer.

« MINHYUK ! » Ilhoon suddenly shouts, voice slightly cracking, making Jin jump in surprise. It seems to have absolutely no effect on the men inside, Ilhoon's yell seemingly being drown in the mess. Yet, after a second, the redhaired beta's appears though the living room's doorframe. Minhyuk and Ilhoon start to gesture at eachother silently, exchanging a serie of look and faces, until the beta seems to understand and approaches, peeling off his underwear from the omega's shoulder. He also notices the poor overwhelmed, and still in the corridor, Seokjin. 

« Jin ! Welcome ! » the beta flashes a warm smile to him, and gesture to him to enter. 

Seeing Minhyuk's face and smile helps Seokjin's nerves to relax a bit. He also feel his cheek heating as the beta wraps an arm around his waist and he is pressed against his side. His very shirtless side. It's the first time he sees the other beta with so little clothes on him and he's almost thankful for the whirlwind he is guided into, as it helps him to not stare stupidly at Minhyuk's shoulders and torso.

« We're really sorry about the mess and the... » Minhyuk makes a wide gesture with his hand, encompassing the room they enter after leaving the entrance. « The overall chaos. Changsub finished his heat this morning and it always put the dorm upside down. »

« That explains the strong head dizzying smell » Seokjin thinks once he steps a foot inside the living room,. 

« Just a bit more than usual » Ilhoon adds with his soft voice. The omega holds up his hands with a smile, offering to help Seokjin with his bag. The beta tenses a bit, anxiety flaring in this overexcited atmosphere. As he can't find his voice to politely say no, Ilhoon awkwardly pauses with his hand outstretched then nods and rubs them together, facing the chaos. With Minhyuk's help, they guide him to the sofa where Seokjin thankfully sits.

From this perspective, things doesn't look as chaotic as they first looked. A young man with an impressive build yet a soft and gentle face brings him a glass of water, introducing himself as Donggeun. 

« Or Peniel. Or Puni, whatever you prefer. » He adds, the sweet scent of banana emanating from him soothing Seokjin. He's about to ask him why he's wearing a baseballcap inside but doesn't have the time as the rest of the pack is now bringing some snacks on the table in front of him.

Seokjin recognizes Eunkwang as he puts down a bowl with chips.

« Sorry for Sungjae, we thought we had a bit more time to clean the dorm before you arrived. » the leader and pack alpha apologizes. 

Seokjin watches the man who opened the door earlier approching with a red rose in his hand. Sungjae kneels before him and gives him the flower, a contrite expression on his face.

« I'm so sorry for earlier. I didn't expected you to be here already and sometimes I just don't know how to react. »

At a loss of word, Seokjin simply nods with a nervous smile, taking the rose carefully between his fingers. There's a tension in the room, an awkwardness. It's not something Seokjin is completely unfamiliar with, as it is always strange to go into someone's home for the first time and you don't know much of their pack. There's an added unease in his shoulders as his eyes nervously look at all the men around him. They're courting him and he knows nothing about them.

A warmth touches his hand and he looks down at it dumbly then upward, meeting Minhyuk's smile. The glow emanating from his face makes Seokjin's cheek warm up and his mind to relax a bit.

« I'm so glad you're here. » 

And the next second, his lips touch the beta's. 

It's more a lingering peck than a real kiss but it's enough to remind Seokjin why he accepted BTOB's offer. He smiles back and watches, daze, as Minhyuk stands up from the sofa.

« I'll be back soon. They'll take good care of you don't worry. »

And with that, Minhyuk pushes his way through the wall made by his members and disappear in another room, leaving a perplexed Seokjin.

The chaos seems to rise once again as Eunkwang, Sungjae and Hyunsik (as he introduces himself) rush back into finishing the cleaning of the apartment. 

« Do you want us to show you around ? » Ilhoon asks him, Peniel standing next to him.

« S- sure. » The beta agrees, standing up too and following the two men. If he knew beforehand that Ilhoon is an omega, and Hyunsik is an alpha (both from what he gleaned from Minhyuk and deduction), his experience with Eunkwang and his scent makes him a bit unsure to guess the sub-genders of the other members. He doesn't really know how to ask, and he doesn't want to risk to offend Peniel, so he decides he will wait either for everyone to fully introduce themselves or ask Minhyuk when he'll have a second alone with him.

The tour of the apartment is pretty brief. There's a nice living-room with a corner sofa, a big cat tree near it (« For Sungjae's cat ») and a nice kitchen opening on the living-room. The bathroom is pretty big and the dressing room pretty decent.

« Here's the second nest » Ilhoon says, opening a door to what doesn't look like a second nest at all by Seokjin's criteria. Secondary nests are another room that is often pretty devoid of life, especially the way he exprienced it in BTS. In his old pack, that's where they sent the un-presented members and later, where they left Namjoon alone. What he learned with living with the TVXQ/JYJ pack is that second nests are actually for when someone is sick and needs a bit of quarantine, to take rest turns during heats and ruts, or when there are guests. Pack usually prefer to sleep as much as possible in the main nest, even if they can make their secondary nest more welcoming than others.

What Seokjin sees in this room looks more like a main nest than any second nest he has seen. There's personal objects and decorations on the walls and the bed. The room is well aired and there even is some clothes lying around.

« That's where we sleep when our schedule really clash so we won't be waking everyone up. » Ilhoon explains. «  Sungjae mostly sleeps here because he works a lot. » Peniel adds. « And because he snores like a bear. » Ilhoon concludes with a chuckle.

The idea of one of the member sleeping alone tightens Seokjin's heart for a second, remembering what it did to Namjoon when they ostracized him into the second nest because of his scent. As he was suppressing his sub-gender so deeply, Namjoon's scent had turn rotten and it was unbearable in the main nest. Jin isn't sure he will ever be able to forgive himself for not stepping his foot down and preventing what was done to their leader.

« I also sleep there. » a soft voice says behind him. Seokjin turns around and faces Hyunsik who smiles sweetly at him. « I'm the only one he can't wake up so that way he's not alone. » he explains, as if he read Seokjin's mind. Ilhoon guide him away, letting Hyunsik get into the nest to grab the dirty clothes lying around and start to do weird noises as he looks under the bed.

The beta doesn't have the time to ask what he does that Peniel opens another door, his index on his lips.

A very strong scent of watermelon hit the beta's senses as soon as the door opens. The curtains are drawn so it's a bit darker inside than in the rest of the apartment, but light enough for Jin to see what's inside. The room looks almost identical to the previous one except for its bigger bed and the laying silhouettes under the sheets. Lovingly holding eachother, Minhyuk and Changsub are cuddling. There is something hypnotising in the way Minhyuk's fingers are gently running up and down the omega's spine. 

The beta notices them, raising his head, smiling waves at him. The movement makes Changsub tightens his hold on him. Seokjin awkwardly waves back, flustered by the scene and the dizzying mix of scents in the room. He's gently guided back into the living room where Eunkwang is vaccuuming the sofa. 

Later, when Sungjae comes back with groceries, and Minhyuk has finally coaxed Changsub out of the nest, they all find themselves in the kitchen and Seokjin feels his uneasiness starting to fade away. He can still feel the tremors in his body, and the awkwardness in the atmosphere, but when Minhyuk hugs him from behind and put his chin on his shoulder, he knows he doesn't want to be anywhere else at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !   
> I hope your summer was nice and fun !  
> Life got a lot in the way for me and prevented me to write at my usual rythm. I hope you will forgive me >.<   
> Jin has finally made his decision and met the rest of BTOB ! He will get to know everyone more in depth in the coming chapters, and BTS isn't forgotten ! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and your comments <3 It meant the world to me.


	14. Chapter 14

The way he fits himself in the BTOB pack is frightening both by its easyness and its awkwardness. It is so different from the JYJ/TVXQ pack. Uncomparable to the BTS one. 

It is also so unlike what he imagine Minhyuk’s pack would be.

After their first dinner all together, filled with an underlying nervousness common when you first meet people at their place, Eunkwang looks around them and claps his hands together.

« Should we all go out together ? » he says abruptly, visibly trying to break the slightly awkward silence. « Or play a game ? » he adds, looking around his packmates. His high-pitched tone betraying the pack alpha’s nervosity, Ilhoon comes to his rescue. 

« What do you usually do when you have a free night, Seokjin ? » the omega asks, turning the attention toward him, inadvertently putting him on the spot. 

« I… sometimes I go out but… But mostly I play videogames. » he blabbers, cheeks reddening.

« Oh what games ? » Sungjae suddenly pipes in. « I did an ad for Overwatch so let me warn you that it’s mandated here that everyone plays it. »

Jin is not sure if the maknae is actually serious, as Ilhoon is nodded approvingly but Changsub makes a very unimpressed face.

« Well yeah, I play Overwatch. But mostly League of Legend. » he says, hoping not to offend anyone.

It only result to make Eunkwang spring like a devil out of its box. « I LOVE LOL TOO ! » the alpha yelps, wide smile eating his face and eyes sparkling. Next thing he knows, Seokjin is brought into a very excited discussion with the eldest and the youngest and guided where they keep their computers. Within minutes, he has his own laptop out and starting what will turn in quite a long and very entertaining session of online gaming with them.

« As if two of them weren’t enough already... » Changsub groans, quickly hugged by Peniel who rubs his face gently against his.

« I’m glad you’re here with us, hyung. » the american says, enabling a smile on the omega’s face. « It’s been a while since you spent your heat with us. »

Hyunsik grabs his hand to quickly kiss it before taking the dirty plates away and Ilhoon sits closer to him. 

« Well. » Changsub whispers, giving a quick look to the currently gaming trio facing away from them. « We might get a new member so I thought it would be polite to be there when he arrived. »

Peniel’s powerful arms hold him a bit tighter and Ilhoon’s hand starts to play with his. Fingers raise his chin and he feels Minhyuk’s lips on his.

« Thank you Sub-ie. »

The beta smiles at him, letting his fingers linger on his cheek as the omega blushes and smiles happily, letting his head rest against Peniel’s.

Minhyuk grabs the other plates and joins Hyunsik in the kitchen.

 

After teaming up with Eunkwang to litterally destroy Sungjae, Seokjin feels more at ease and he even joins with the pack alpha into an excited victory dance that consists of loudly whoop cries and wild full body wiggling. While the young alpha kneels on the floor dramatically.

« Two against one. Such betrayal. My heart is forever broken and won’t ever be whole again. » Sungjae adds, fake sobs spilling through his words.

Eunkwang is excitedly high-fiving Seokjin who, tension amping up his adrenaline, is laughing a bit louder than he usually does. The pack alpha almost jumps in his arms, stopping his laugh, when Sungjae rise up suddenly, face devoid of expression and staring intently at both of them. 

« This is not over. » the maknae deadpans. 

There is no aggressivity in his demeanor, nor in his scent, yet Seokjin feels suddenly completely unable to react. He feels Eunkwang’s arms around his torso, unmoving. Sungjae’s fish glare on him, way closer than he expected. He noticed it when he arrived that height wise, the younger alpha is the only one in the room who matches his. 

In the split second silent awkward moment where it happens, as he is given a stressful oportunity to watch Sungjae’s facial feature up close (a mix of roundness and sharpness. Plump lips, undecipherable eyes), the expressionless face suddenly squish in pained laughter as a hand as shoot in Seokjin’s vision and grabbed Sungjae by his cheek.

« Go easy on the Handsome Weirdo, he just arrived. » Hyunsik gently says, a small smile on his lips. He pinches Sungjae’s cheek a bit more for good measure then release it. 

This thankfully break the tension and Sungjae apologize, laughing and patting the beta on his shoulder.

The rest of the evening is a mixture of this underlying chaotic energy with calmer moments. There is an excited play of paper-scissors-rock for who is going to do the dishes tonight. Peniel loses , groaning loudly, and they clearly team up to make Sungjae do them too instead of Changsub.

« I’ll do them. Since it’s his heat, it’s the least I can do. » The maknae says suddenly, surprisingly acting gracefully and getting a raised eyebrow from the omega. « I mean, he’ll just break everything and... » he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as a cushion meets his face and they all burst laughing, both parties included.

Things calm down a bit at that moment and everyone starts to discuss their schedule for the next day. Seokjin finds his way on the sofa, slowly being moved into Minhyuk’s arms as time passes. It feels strangely familiar to be cuddle from the back by a smaller man. Everyone in TVXQ/JYJ is as tall or taller than him, so it’s been a while since it happened. He thinks about Yoongi for a minute.

Yoongi who has always been shy with touch and cuddling this way but who often crawled near his back when they were sleeping. Unconsciously drawn to him.

Minhyuk’s hold is different though. It’s open, warm, unbashful. It’s little touches, musing fingers holding his, delicate and tingling pushing his hair out of his eyes, back his ears. It’s the vibrating chest from the humming, quickly joined by the other members harmonies.

For a moment, Seokjin is mesmerized to hear, and to watch, as all packmates converge back toward the couch to start singing a melody that sounds as perfect as if it was recorded. Ilhoon brings a high pitched adlib that sounds surprisingly good until his voice cracks. Peniel adds a duck like cry and chaos erupts again. Everyone starts to sing a different song. Eunkwang starts to rap. And when Seokjin turns his head around to find some understanding from Minhyuk, all he sees is the big fond smile on the beta’s face.

Seeing his bewilderment, Minhyuk gently nudges his cheek against his. Seokjin sighs. He has been warned that BTOB were… migraine-inducing. But they do are cute too.

 

Later, he resists another invitation to play videogames with Eunkwang as he has to wake up early. The dorm quiets down and it seems to be alone time for everyone. Sungjae kisses everyone goodnight, the one he shares with Changsub being a bit more passionate than Seokjin expected. Stepping in front of him, Sungjae and Jin share an awkward moment where they try to guess what the other might be comfortable with and end up with a half-hug with a pat on the back.

Saying goodnight to the others is a bit less stressful. Peniel fistbumps him. Hyunsik softly kisses his cheek and Eunkwang shakes his hand. Ok, Eunkwnag was a bit awkward.

It’s a strange ritual he is witnessing. They all seem to take a moment to tell everyone goodnight in an affectionate way, yet it’s still different from and for each of them. Ilhoon show his neck so Hyunsik can kiss it, but he holds hand with Peniel and thread his fingers through Eunkwang’s hair. Changsub gets a kiss either on the cheek or on his mouth. Minhyuk languidly kisses everyone.

Changsub is guiding Seokjin inside the main nest but before passing the door, the beta quickly glances in the living room. Minhyuk is walking toward the computer desk where Eunkwang is seated again and grab his hair to turn his head up and slowly, deeply kisses him. There’s a deep blush on the younger beta’s cheeks as he turns away and swiftly follow the omega in the nest.

Changsub is already a big lump under the covers. Ilhoon is shirtless, folding his clothes before putting on his pajamas. Seokjin does his best to not stare at his tattoos too openly while changing too. 

« We don’t really have assigned spots so you can sleep wherever you want. » Ilhoon tells him, standing next to him with a long pillow in his arms. « Although I usually sleep there, I like to be on the outside. » he adds, pointing to the right end of the giant bed.

« Peniel says he’ll sleep with Hyunsik and Sungjae. » Minhyuk says, after he joined them in the room. « Eunkwang will probably sneak in later, but they don’t want to overwhelm you. »

« Well I don’t… I don’t really care. » Seokjin mumbles, cheeks blushing once more. Under the cover, Changsub’s breathing has already deepened and the beta is quite impressed that he can sleep with the bright light.

In the end, both betas end up occupying the center of the bed, with Changsub at the left end, Minhyuk beside him. Then Seokjin and Ilhoon.

« Why do you have such a big pillow ? » he can’t help but ask the omega as even with its color-blocked sheet, the pillow is as long and wide as a body-pillow. And Ilhoon is still hugging it while laying down, a cotton bareer between him and the other occupants of the bed.

They’re in the dark now, so he can’t really see Ilhoon’s face.

« it’s… Don’t worry it’s just… my thing. Sorta. »

« Ilhoon isn’t a very cuddly omega. » Minhyuk whispers in his ear. « Or he likes to pretend he isn’t. » sleep-chimes Changsub nasal voice.

Something flies over Seokjin and lands with a soft thud on Changsub who just groans and turn around, falling back into his deep sleep. Minhyuk cuddles closer to him. Ilhoon’s thin fingers find his.

« Nothing to worry really. You don’t know our scents yet and we just want you to be as comfortable as possible. »

Seokjin feels an urge to investigate, to understand each and everyone of them. They all seem way more colorful than he expected, but unlike what they fear, he never felt overwhelmed. All he felt was awkward at times.

But mostly, he felt welcomed. Expected. It’s a strange feeling he can’t quite decipher.

He stays awake for a while, listening as Ilhoon then Minhyuk fall asleep. He hears the creak of the door, the pause, then the footsteps of Eunkwang and his silent crawling in the bed, near Changsub.

The mix of the scents feels more complete. And finally, Seokjin joins them in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to ease back into a more regular posting of chapters. Not completely back on my monthly updates but I'm trying.
> 
> There's a lot of stuff happening in my life and I need to do a bit better planning on this fic to balance plot stuff but also character moments. I want to give BTOB proper time to show who they are, how they work as a pack and how Seokjin will react and live with them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I deeply appreciate all your reviews and comments, even if I don't reply to them often, they are what keeps me going and are often the spark I need to kickstart me to write. Thank you so much for sticking around <3 And welcome to new readers !


End file.
